


Bloom

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Bloom [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Arishok - Freeform, Battle, Blood Mages, Broody Fenris (Dragon Age), Circle Mages, City Elves, Clintasha - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Dalish Elves, Danarius (Dragon Age) Bashing, Danarius (Dragon Age) Being an Asshole, Darktown (Dragon Age), Dragons, Dryads - Freeform, Elves, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fenris in Dragon Age: Inquisition, Friends to Lovers, Grumpy Fenris (Dragon Age), Happy Fenris (Dragon Age), Healing, Herbalism, Herbology, Hightown (Dragon Age), Hybrids, Hydra (Marvel), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealous Fenris (Dragon Age), Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Lowtown (Dragon Age), Lyrium, Mabari, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Mages, Mages (Dragon Age), Magic, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Natasha Romanoff mother, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Plants, Protective Fenris (Dragon Age), Qunari, Realm Hopping, Red Lyrium, Sundermount (Dragon Age), Templars, Templars (Dragon Age), The Blight (Dragon Age), The Hanged Man (Dragon Age), The Nine Realms, Thedas (Dragon Age), Thedas is another realm of Earth, World Travelling, Wounded Coast, born in thedas, clint barton father, powers, realm travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 42,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Dragon Age II & Inquisition Fic (With slight Avengers)Whilst undertaking a training-slash-recruitment mission alongside her adoptive parents, Kava comes across a foe of unknown origins. This foe proves to be her downfall...or her saviour.Kava finds herself transcending realms to her original homeworld where she must adjust to a lack in technology and even personal hygiene. Along the way she meets Hawke and his rag-tag team of misfit renegades. Kava finds herself instantly settled with the group and even comes to find herself deeply attracted with Hawke's resident grumpy glowy elf. But nothing is ever simple in the life of an Avenger, or in Thedas. And forces threaten to tear Kava and Fenris apart at every turn.
Relationships: Fenris/Original Character(s), Fenris/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bloom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969840
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Kava

**Name:** Kava Rutherford

 **Alias:** Kava Romanoff-Barton.

 **Nickname:** Kay (Most)

**DOB:** 9:12 Dragon (1994)

 **Age:** 18/19 - 25 (DA2) 29-32 (DAI) (2013 - 2027)

**Species:** Human/Dryad Hybrid (Forest Dryad)

\- Dryads are humanoid nymph figures, usually thought of as a myth, that live throughout Thedas, the Forest Dryads, as their names suggests, most commonly found within heavily wooded areas like the Korcari Wilds, Arbor Wilds, Arlathan Forest, The Tirashan, Planasene Forest, Brecilian Forest, and The Donarks. They formerly had a strong population in Seheron and Par Vollen but have since been hunted into extinction by the Qunari for their skin and hair. They are considered to be very shy creatures which have lead to them being considered a myth. Other types of Dryads are: Water Dryad and Desert Dryad, though seeing one of these is far rarer than the Forest Dryad as their population has been decimated by the Blights, the Chantry and the Templars over the years. Forest Dryads share a strong and close relationship with the Dalish, and are more likely to show themselves for an elf than a human, dwarf, or qunari.

 **-** To the Chantry, Dryads are worse than mages and are not even considered to be locked in towers, they are usually killed on sight.

 **-** Dryads are recognised by their green-tinted skin and leaf and vine etchings across their skins. Hybrids, such as Kava can pass as humans with their pale skin and a lack of vine detail, except down their spine and on their ankles and wrists.

**Appearance:**

**Family:**

Natasha Romanoff (Adopted Mother)

Clint Barton (Adopted Father)

Cullen Rutherford (Half-Brother)

Branson (Half-Brother)

Mia (Half-Sister)

Rosalie (Half-Sister)

Unnamed son of Branson (Nephew)

Emery Rutherford (Biological Father; deceased)

Nazide (Biological Mother; deceased)

Marianne Rutherford (Step-Mother; deceased)

Phil Coulson ('Uncle Phil'/Godfather)

** Bio/History: **

Born in the Fereldan village of Honnleath in the realm of Thedas (Similar to how Asgard, Midgard, and Jotunheim are realms), Kava was born of an affair between the human, Emery Rutherford and the dryad, Nazide.

She is the younger half-sister of Cullen and Mia, and the older half-sister of Branson and Rosalie via Emery.

After being abandoned by Nazide, it fell to Emery to raise Kava. Initially he tried to hide Kava from his family, by having her live in the barn. Emery's wife, Marianne soon discovered the child she forced Emery to integrate her into the family.

Mia took to Kava as if she had always been her sister, but Cullen took a while to warm up to the new baby eventually coming to care for her greatly, he and Mia would be deeply effected by Nazide taking Kava away again. 

When Kava was six years old, she was stolen away from her father and his family by Nazide who intended on taking her to a 'better world', this proved to be Earth/Midgard. Once they arrived on Midgard they were attacked by Hydra and captured.

Five years later, captivity proved too much for Nazide, who died from her treatment but Kava was rescued from the facility by an undercover Shield Agent, Natasha Romanoff.

Natasha raised Kava as her own daughter, and eventually Clint Barton joined their little family.

**Notes:**

Thedas is one of the realms of the world. Much in the same way Asgard and Midgard/Earth is.

There was a barrier-lock placed over Thedas to prevent any off-realm travel for the residence of Thedas by Bor, King of Asgard before the fall of Arlathan after the elves proved to be too dangerous to be allowed to spread through the realms. Though there have been a few loopholes over the years, Loki has managed to visit Thedas, and Nazide left Thedas with Kava.

** Personality: **

Kava is curious, determined, and intent on uncovering the mysteries of the world around her.

Kava is shown frequently to be not good with people, the result of being treated as less than human for five years of her life with Hydra and having little human interaction outside of Natasha, Clint, and Phil after her rescue.

She is very blunt and sarcastic, never hesitating to tell people exactly what she thinks of them even when it wouldn't be wise to do so.

She is also rather impatient and has little tolerance for those who waste her time or dodge questions.

At the same time, however, years of being shunned as an outcast has made Kava compassionate and sympathetic towards others in need, particularly towards those who are still outcasts. Her benevolence is her greatest strength and has garnered the respect and trust of many who have interacted with her. However, there are limits to her empathy; when asked if she knows what it's like to only be alive when you're with someone else, Kava admits that she doesn't, since she's never been in love before and is a loner by nature. Despite this, she does clearly understand the physical nuances and taboos of human behaviour.

Kava had a strong relationship with Natasha and Clint, seeing them as the parents she lost and whilst she does retain some memories of her life before coming to Earth, those memories are fractured and hazy after the suffering she endured at the hands of Hydra.

Kava has little respect for laws and rules, especially if they get in the way of what she believes to be right.

**Love Interest:** Fenris


	2. Powers, Abilities, and Belongings

** Powers and Abilities: **

**Powers:**

**Plant Manipulation:** Being half Dryad, Kava can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, roots, fruits and flowers. She can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants.

She can use her power for defence and support, cause flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries.

She can summon forth vines to entangle or snare, and so on. She has threatened on more than one occasion to cause the microscopic flora within her enemies bodies to grow out and kill them from the inside, whether or not she can actually do that has yet to be seen. Once, she made a miniature replica of an entire city, complete with animated persons (talking, walking, acting and with natural colours) and houses in each detail, only with her plant-powers.

She once brought a whole skyscraper down with giant vines, stopped Clint from fleeing in training by ensnaring his legs with roots, brought trees to life in battle, and took down a plane with spores.

 _"Some give you visions. Some give you energy. Some help you to sleep. I've cultivated over a dozen kinds."_ \- Kava to Blackwall about her plants.

\- **Botanical Communication:** Kava can communicate with all forms of plant-life, including flowers, trees, fruits, vegetables, pollen, etc. She does this telepathically, but her connection can be strengthened by touch. Plants can tell her of what happened or what is happening, like helping Kava track someone.

\- **Plant Empathy:** Kava can understand the overall well-being and conditions of plants, as well as fully interpret their emotions.

\- **Plant Generation:** Kava can generate plants, including vines, moss, fungi, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers, by drawing them from already existing plants.

\- **Plant Growth:** Kava can influence and accelerate the growth of plants causing flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, causing them to mature with supernatural speed, grow to unusual size, and produce in abundance. Kava can cause plants to grow from seeds to mature plants in moments, cause them to flower and produce fruits, seeds, etc. outside season, cause a cut plant to grow roots and other similar feats.

 **\- Plant Portal Creation:** Kava can create portals using chloro-energy (the energy from plants), these portals can take her anywhere. How long the portal stays open is dependant on how much plant life there is near Kava as she must pull on the chloro-energy from within surrounding plants to create the portal. No plants. No portal. She can only portal to somewhere she has been in the past and she must be able to visualise it in her mind without distraction.

 _-_ **Plant Aura:** When Kava has been rendered unconscious, her body erupts with a plant aura to protect her from any other damage, this will last until she becomes conscious again.

 _-_ **Healing Plant:** Kava can heal others by using plants.

 _-_ **Botany Intuition:** Kava possesses extraordinary skill in botany, the study of the growth, reproduction, metabolism, evolution, and diseases of plants, including "plant-like" like fungi, algae, bacteria and viruses. She has an intuitive rapport with plants, unique insights into their psychology and behaviour, and a connection with them spiritually.

 **\- Plant Telekinesis:** Kava has the ability to move objects with her mind using plant matter, ranging from doors to people, cars and even trains. Thor once stated that Kava's powers had no limits. Her telekinetic abilities, when exerted to their full potential, are so acute that she can dismantle a gun piece by piece. She can sustain multiple telekinetic feats at once and even intercept Klaus while he is running at superhuman speeds.

 **\- Plant** **Force-Field Projection:** Kava can generate telekinetic shields or barriers made out of plant matter to block, contain and impede targets. She can also project such fields as a means of offence, releasing them as waves of concussive force able to damage solid concrete. She is able to create multiple fields for individual people, all the while enacting various other telekinetic feats at the same time.

 _"I like plants. I've always been able to get them to grow for me." -_ Kava to Fenris

 **Healing Factor:** The injuries of Kava heal faster than those of humans, elves, qunari, and dwarves. She can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds.

\- **Regeneration:** Kava can regenerate her limbs as plants regenerate their branches if she was to lose one.

 **Mage:** Because of her hybrid nature, her human side has manifested as mage. Kava as well as having the powers of the dryad is classed as a mage.

 **\- Elemental Magic:** Because of her connection to nature, Kava has excelled with elemental magic, specifically fire, ice, nature, and weather.

 **Atmokinesis:** Kava can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well.

Kava has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather.

**Thermal Variance:** Kava's body counteracts extremes of temperature, internally increasing or decreasing her temperature in contrast to its external environment to an unknown degree. Which is why she can walk around barefoot in snow and not feel the side effects.

 **Fire Manipulation/** **Pyrokinesis:** Kava possesses the mental ability to control ambient heat energy. She is even able to imbue a metal object she touches with fire.

**Cryokinesis:** Kava can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations.

**Abilities:**

**Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:** Kava is a highly trained hand-to-hand combatant. She is even able to hold her own against physically stronger opponents in close combat.

_"Is she any kind of a fighter?"_

_"You take this thing off my neck and I'll show you."_ ― Kava and Danarius

 **Botanist** : Kava possesses an advanced knowledge of plant life, identifying and growing different breeds such as psilocybe arkrescens (Blue Devil), cananga odorata (Ylang-ylang), clove, fenugreek yarrow root oils, white willow, and nepeta cataria (Catnip). Whilst on Thedas, her botany skills will expand to the native flora.

 **Toxicologist:** By extracting materials from her plants, Kava is able to create drugs or perfumes that serve as powerful poisons, toxins, hallucinogenics and hypnotic agents.

 **Green Thumb:** Kava possesses extraordinary skills in gardening. She can plant and grow any kind of plant, whether it be flowers, fruits, vegetables etc. and can manage them so expertly that they can grow and flourish beyond expectations.

 **Chemist:** Kava has suitable knowledge in Chemistry because of her connection to plants.

 **Medicine:** Kava is well versed in natural medicine, knowing which plants heal and which cause damage

 **Herbology:** Herbology is the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi, meaning Kava has knowledge of this and is probably very well educated in the matter.

** Belongings: **

**Dryad Necklace:** Kava wears her mother's dryad necklace in form of memorial, despite not really having any memories of her.


	3. Prologue

To say Kava has been waiting for this moment her entire life, is perhaps a slight exaggeration, but she has been waiting an awfully long time. Years. She brushes the comb through her hair before she pulls her red locks pack into a ponytail. Practicality first. She waves her hand over the ponytail and vines and flower weave through her hair. A little bit of drama never hurt anyone. And it is an extension of her and her powers, the flowers and vines work with her. She is trying to control her nerves. Despite how excited she is for this, she is still extremely nervous. She always is when she is about to undergo training. Or in this case, a real mission. Her last training mission and her official initiation into Shield mission. She's trained for this since she was sixteen years old. Listened to the stories from her mother and father about how great it is to be part of something like this. Something bigger than herself. Then watching the Avengers on the news. Getting to know them and listening to their stories. How could she do anything other than follow in their footsteps? To train and learn and join with them. That is what today is about. She nods to her reflection and turns and leaves her room.

.........

Kava is the first to the meeting room. Her black and green suit in place, her hair all done, she's ready. She hopes she is ready. She knows she had been properly prepared for this, but there will always be some level of doubt in her. Her father, her adopted father anyway, Clint Barton, enters the room behind her, smiles softly but can sense her nerves. The plant that sits on the meeting table quivers with it, seeks out Kava to comfort her.

"You'll be fine" Clint assures her as he slides his quiver onto his back, Kava nods a little, she knows she has prepared for this, trained for this, but actually doing it is another thing.

"It is a little more intimidating when Captain America is coming along" She points out, Steve looks at her as he walks into the room with Natasha, her adopted mother, Steve offers a warm smile.

"I am not here to intimidate, I'm just here to observe and help" he assures her.

"You intimidate by existing" She argues. "Mr Morality" She mumbles, Steve gives her a look but is smiling. He's come to be used to the way Kava is around him, and the others, she's a lot blunter that some of the girls he has ever come across. "Look...I'm just some kid with powers...." She points out. "And not even exciting powers...plant powers...."

"You sell yourself short, Kay" Natasha scolds her.

"She's right" Steve agrees. "I've seen your training videos, you are ready for this, and your powers are not...boring, your powers are beautiful" She shrugs a little and lets out a breath. Natasha gives Steve a look and nods to the screen on the wall. "Right, here" Steve offers as he brings up a map of their mission objective area. He looks at Kava who steps closer to the map, she's studied it for weeks now. Plotting their every move. "What is the plan?" Steve asks Kava. Part of her test is to see how well she can plan a mission, a test of her tactical skills. Kava takes a breath.

"There are four of us" She offers. "And four entry points. We split up..." she motions to the map and each exit as she assigns them. "Rogers, take the northernmost entrance. The terrain surrounding it is slightly more difficult..." He nods in agreement. He, Natasha, and Clint have planned it out to perfection, they know the best way to go about this, and it is about finding out if Kava has come to the same conclusion. "Romanoff...southern courtyard door...It requires a keycode to enter, your hacking abilities will see you through the door" Natasha smiles and nods in agreement. "Barton" Kava takes a breath. "Western balcony patio doors" Clint nods. "Eastern Garden entrance is mine....my powers are best suited to using the foliage for coverage and aid" She turns to Natasha, seeking her approval, her mother is the one she is trying the hardest to impress. Natasha gives little away. Not right now. Kava needs to be in the right headspace. Kava lets out a breath. "Remain in radio contact...communication will be key in making our way to the central chamber."

"Let's go then," Steve tells them as he picks up his shield before he and Natasha leave the small meeting room. Kava fiddles with the vine secured around her wrist. Clint gives her a small smile and a wink, giving her something to know she's doing alright. She is doing great. Kava smiles softly and nods back at him. 


	4. Chapter One

Steve stands on an embankment looking down over their target building. It's quiet and dark, just how it should be. If there was too much movement or noise then it would stand that they know that they are there. So far so good. Infiltration is best done silently. Kava is doing well so far. Picked a good vantage point, she has a good plan. Natasha and Clint's influence shining through. Clint, Natasha, and Kava linger behind Steve, waiting for the right moment to enact their plan.

"Comms check" Clint offers as he wiggles the device into his ear.

"Check" Steve states as he moves back to the three of them.

"Check" Natasha adds as she zips up the jacket of her suit. Kava fidgets nervously with her vines, Natasha gives her leg a kick and Kava looks at her. Natasha gives her a look as she taps her own comms, Kava seems to understand.

"Right, check" Kava adds into her comms before standing and moving to Steve's side. He looks at her and nods encouragingly. He knows she can do this. "Alright" She takes a breath and nods. "You know what to do" She offers. Steve, Natasha, and Clint take off in search of their ways in. Kava sets her hand to the ground, feeling through the roots of the trees and bushes. The creak and groan beneath the earth, talking to her in their own way. She stands before she slides down the embankment to her feet at the bottom. Striding forward her ponytail swings behind her. She waves her hand and the hedge parts in front of her, allowing her access to the gardens. The hole in the hedge closes behind her. She takes a deep breath and heads towards the door attached to the villa.

..........

The halls are silent. Possibly too silent. There are supposed to be a number of guards. That is what their intel told them. A number of guards with advanced weaponry. There is supposed to be heavy resistance here. And there is none. Kava draws her hand along the wall at her side as she walks down an empty hallway. The moonlight shining in through the windows.

"Where is everyone?" Clint ponders through the comms.

"Kay, be careful" Natasha warns, her worry clear in her voice.

"I'll be fine" Kava assures her as she shoulders open another door and slips inside the room, it is empty, like the rest of the place. She sighs and shakes her head. Some mission this is turning out to be. She leaves the room again and heads further into the building.

..........

Kava makes it to the centre chamber without crossing another living being, which raises severe warning bells in her head, it is possible they moved on, or someone warned them they were coming, or both. But it isn't right. And a failure. There is no way she is passing this test. Kava's eyes settle on the figure in the centre of the room, an older woman, her hand hovering over a staff like object suspended on the table. Kava slows her steps as she watches the woman pick up the staff, her eyes then flickering around the rest of the room, bodies litter the floor, a few burnt to a crisp, others just staring at nothingness in fear. Kava holds out her hand at her side, the vine around her wrist elongating into a whip-like appendage. She turns her hand curling the vine around her.

"Put it down" Kava orders. "Turn around with your hands on your head" The older woman glances at her, seemingly studying her as Kava takes a step closer to her. "Put down the staff" She adds.

"Curious" The older woman comments. "You are in the wrong place, girl," She tells Kava who frowns. As far as she is aware she is right where she is supposed to be.

"No, bad guys are here...that makes it the right place" Kava glances over the woman. "Creepy old woman lady" Kava glances around at the dead guys that littler the floor. Whatever happened here, it was not part of the reports she received, this was not meant to be happening and she made a mistake in not planning for changes. The old woman steps closer to Kava who shifts defensively. "Put down the staff" She orders firmer this time.

"Is it fate or chance? I can never decide." The old woman tells Kava who shifts slightly where she stands, unsure of what she should do here. Her mission was to get in and extract her target, but he lays dead somewhere to her left. This woman is new. And she looks completely out of place here. Something more fitting for Thor and his people than Earth. The older woman throws out her hand and Kava is enveloped in a bright green light.

"What are you doing?!" Kava yells as she feels a tingling all over her body, she doesn't like it, one bit. From each door on each side of the room, her companions make their way in. Natasha and Clint instantly aware of what is happened, Clint's bow is ready in his hand. Kava looks at Natasha as she begins to disappear.

"No!" Natasha yells as she watches Kava disappear before her. Kava was the daughter that Natasha always longed for. Someone independent, smart, powerful and strong. Kava is everything to her. Her widow's bites light up as she runs towards the older woman. Just as she is about to attack, the woman disappears, Natasha stumbles to her knees and lets out a harsh breath. Her eyes scanning around for any sign of Kava but she has vanished completely. Her daughter is gone. They all feel it though as Natasha's eyes well with tears, because this is her fault, she pushed Kava to join Shield and the Avengers, she pushed her daughter forward, this would never have happened if Natasha hadn't encouraged her. This is all her fault.

"We'll find her" Clint promises as he pulls Natasha back to her feet, he knows how hard this is going to hit Natasha. Kava really does mean everything to her. Natasha looks absolutely broken when she looks at Clint. "We'll find her" He repeats but even his voice wavers. 


	5. Chapter Two

Kava groans as she wakes to a face full of sand. She's not really a beach person, too dry, too barren. She pushes herself to her hands and knees and lets out a breath before spitting what sand is in her mouth out, she pulls a face and shakes her head. The last thing she remembers is that creepy old woman throwing some sort of green light at her. And then now. She gets to her feet and looks around. She's definitely on the coast somewhere. The beach-slash-mountainous area something entirely new to her, she's never been here before, that much she knows. The air is thick, warm, muggy. The sand is damp but not from the ocean, from rain. And it's silent. Void of any animal noises. Kava shivers a little, not with the cold, but how unnerved that makes her feel. Where are the birds? The insects? There has to be something around here. Something living. She crouches and slides her hand into the sand to feel through the earth. There is something here, somewhere, something living, a group of somethings but she can't read what they are. She stands. That just makes her feel worse about whatever this place is, wherever she is. She turns her head and sees that behind her is a small cave and she uses this for cover now. She needs to sit down and make a plan. To figure out her next move.

............

Inside the cave, Kava holds up her hand and a flame appears in her palm, lighting up her environment, the cave is empty, nothing but sand and rubble. She lets out a breath and nods. That she can work with. It makes it easier to watch her back if there is only one way in and out. With a twirl of her wrist and a wiggle of her fingers on her free hand, a small pile of wood appears in the sand, enough to create a small fire to keep her area lit. She throws the fire into the wood before it extinguishes from her palm. The fire on the ground now lighting the small dark cave. She nods, pleased with it before she reaches up for the comms device in her ear.

"Anyone read me?" She asks into the comms but all she gets is static. "Steve?" Still nothing. Kava drops onto her backside in the sand and lets out a shaky breath. "Mom?" She whispers, her voice breaking. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Getting wound up about this right now will not help her. She needs to keep her mission mind on. Stay focused. Get home. First things first, she needs to figure out where she is. That's her first mission and then find a way home. But it's already getting dark, so she is going to have to bunker down for the night. Plus if she stays here, they might be able to track her comms unit. Hopefully.

..........

Kava kneels in the sand as she sets up a pile of leaves on the ground, a makeshift bed for the night. A pile of leaves. That is all she has. She knows she probably won't sleep. Just in case she misses anything. And she can't let her guard down in an unknown place. She has no idea about the wildlife or the natives that could be around. She has to be on full alert. She unzips her suit a little, just to make herself comfortable before she sits on the leaf pile, her eyes staring at the fire in front of her. She can't believe this happened. She can't believe she didn't think that something could go wrong with her mission. It was supposed to be simple, that's why it was chosen as her test mission, and she screwed it up. Outside of the cave, rain begins to fall with her declining happiness. Her mood utterly shifting now she has stopped to think. She thought she could do this. Be just like Natasha. But maybe she isn't cut out to do it. Not if she can't get one mission right.

..........

Later, Kava is sat in the sand outside of the cave, her toes digging into the ground, toes wiggling away. She watches as the sun sets beyond the sea and it turns dark. The whole place just gaining a whole new creepy edge to it. Something that tingles down her spine and into her soul. She lets out a breath and looks up at the sky. Her eyes widening with what she sees there.

"Two moons?" she asks herself as she stares at the sky, a frown on her face. She's never seen two moons before, not on Earth. Her fingers clutch to the necklace around her neck, suddenly feeling really hot and heavy against her skin. That's not possible. Two moons is impossible. She snaps her head around hearing footsteps and voices. Jovial and angry at the same time. Two men. She hurries into her cave and waves her hand over the fire, it extinguishes on command and she slinks back against the wall to listen and wait. She holds her hand to her chest and creates a stick in her palm, just in case she needs to defend herself and not expose her powers. She breaths softly and quietly against the cave wall as footsteps approach the cave. Two sets. Tow men from the voices. And they, of course, both turn into the cave. Because that is the way her luck is going. They couldn't just carry on. Walk beyond her small sanctuary. But nooooo where would be the fun in that. They are both attractive but dressed funny. Dressed like that woman in the villa. The woman that did this to her. The woman that sent her here. She can't be sure if she can trust them, she is going to err on the side of caution and say she can't. She can only trust herself right now. She lunges out and smacks the taller of the two in the head with her stick.

"Ow," He complains and rubs his head. "What was that for?" he asks Kava who shrinks back a little.

"Who are you?" she demands, brandishing her stick in front of her. "What do you want?"

"I buried a box in here" he admits and shrugs a little.

"Why?" she asks him.

"For safekeeping" he offers. "It is full of family things...." She narrows her eyes a little. "If we can just get the box, then we will leave...." She doesn't seem taken by that explanation. "You are wary because we are strangers too" He offers, she takes a step back from him and holds her hands out at her side. Never show your powers to the enemy or potential enemy, that is one rule instilled into her by Clint and Natasha, always keep her gifts a secret but always have them to hand to use in defence only. "You can dig it up...." he motions to a small marked stone in the corner of the cave. "We will stay here....or out there" he motions behind him. "If that helps...." She watches him a moment and then nods. "Alright" he assures her and motions for his companion to leave, the companion glances between the two of them before leaving the cave. "It is just behind that rock, not too deep..." The other one tells her and motions to the rock before following his companion out of the cave. Kava lets out a breath and glances at the rock. 


	6. Chapter Three

Kava carries the small box out of the cave and to its owners. It's just a small box, but filled, she can feel that much, and despite how much she wanted to look inside, she retrained herself, she knows that she would hate if someone did that to her, to go through her personal belongings. Both men stand from the sand when they see her, she takes a breath and holds out the box, he gives her a smile as he takes it from her.

"Thank you," he tells her warmly, he had buried the box hoping that he would get a chance to retrieve it, and he only meant to bury it to stop his uncle from selling the contents.

"Where am I?" she asks him, he frowns a little.

"The Wounded Coast" he answers. "Just outside of Kirkwall" She looks away slightly, just enough to keep them in her line of sight. She's never heard of those names and she's studied maps of the world. She knows that was not on any of them. She is sure of it.

"Oh," she whispers and just frowns harder. Nothing is making sense. The names. The moons. The environment.

"Are you alright?" He asks her, she nods a little but she is far from it. Maybe there is a reason no one has come for her yet. Maybe they can't find her. Maybe that's why her comms doesn't work. "So...I'm Erik Hawke" He offers. "This is my brother, Carver...." Carver smacks his brother's arm for telling her that. They have no idea who she is and he's just telling her personal details. "Now we aren't strangers" Erik teases, Kava gives him a small glare because this doesn't help her.

"She wants to be left alone and we should be getting back..." Carver offers whilst giving Erik a look.

"We can't just leave her out here" Erik argues.

"Maybe she chose to be out here" Carver points out. "Maybe she wants to be on her own" Erik purses his lips thoughtful at that.

"Yes," Kava agrees. "I want to be on my own" She points out. "You can go" She backs up slightly. She can't trust anyone. She has no idea where she is, where her people are, where her family is. She should be on her own until she comes up with a plan, about what she is going to do, how she is going to get home, however far that is from her now. She has to get home.

"See" Carver points out, Erik nods a little and sighs.

"Alright," Erik caves. "Thanks again, for the box..." She nods and the two brothers walk away, heading back the way they came. Kava sighs and heads back into her little cave.

..............

Kava wakes to the smell of damp sand and burnt wood, her fire having dyed out in the night. She sits up and sighs. Still here. She is still here. And no one came to rescue her in the night. Maybe this place is just hard for them to find. Maybe they are on their way. She just needs to be patient. She nods and stands. She can be patient.

.............

Kava sets a bunch of apples onto a log before taking a seat in the sand. Her night had been fretful. Always on edge so she has barely slept. Especially after that impromptu visit by those brothers. Part of her felt like they would come back. She grabs one of the apples and takes a bit from it. She didn't exactly find them, she made them, because apparently there are no food plants in the area and she had to make do, she was hungry.

.........

Natasha sits staring at her shield computer as she watches the tracking software attempt to find a signal from Kava's comms unit. It's been trying all night, since the moment they returned and Natasha has been routed to her chair since. And she doesn't understand why it is struggling to pick it up, even when the comms are broken it is supposed to be able to pick up a signal. It should have picked something up by now. She runs her fingers through her hair and lets out a breath. Finding Kava all those years ago gave Natasha something she thought she would never have. A child. Even though Kava was eleven years old when Natasha rescued her, it was still more than she ever considered getting. After everything she'd been through, everything she had done, rescuing Kava was the first good thing she did, and she lost her. She promised she would always protect her and she's gone. Clint watches her from the doorway, concern over his partner in his eyes. He leans up and walks towards her.

"You need to sleep," Clint tells her as he touches her shoulder and sits at her side. She looks at him and then back at the computer.

"When we find her" Natasha argues.

"Nat" he starts, warning her, because they both know Kava would beat herself up if she saw how upset Natasha was.

"When we find her" Natasha repeats, firmer, she is not moving. Clint nods a little and gets comfy at her side. If she is not going anywhere, then neither is he. Kava is as much his daughter as she is Natasha's. Natasha reaches over and threads her fingers with his, grateful for his presence and his support. Neither of them have even changed out of their suits, not wanting to waste the time. They just want to find Kava, and the woman who did it to her, but first Kava. She has to be somewhere. She just has to be. Neither of them want to think about the consequences if they can't find her, this would absolutely shatter Natasha's heart and her world. Clint lifts their joint hands and kisses the back of Natasha's. They have to find her. 


	7. Chapter Four

**Six Months Later:**

Kava is still stuck wherever she is, this Thedas place six months after she arrived at that coastal cave. She'd snuck into Kirkwall after she realised that no one was coming for her, she is a little embarrassed to say it took her weeks to come to terms with that realisation. She's spent months listening and gathering information, as much as she can in this place without giving away that she doesn't belong here. Because she doesn't belong here. That she is sure of. She walks through the market in Lowtown, it's where those that can afford to make it out of the hole of Darktown but aren't flush with enough money to make it to Hightown, it's limbo. Her eyes are flickering over the stalls, she won't steal from these ones, they are run by people that are no better off than her. Scraping coins together to make ends meet. But she likes to look. She's swapped out her suit for something more in keeping to where she is. Rags basically. She is wearing rags. Either stolen or made. She's really had to dig deep to find some sewing skill, although most of her clothing is held together with some really thin vines. Her powers proving to be invaluable. But she has no money, not what they use here, they still use coin, like medieval coin which just added to her theory that she was no longer on Earth, her Earth anyway, other realms and worlds isn't that far of a leap for her, not when she has met Thor. But to travel so herself is another thing. She's making her way _home_ , or what passes for home whilst she is here. She'd found an abandoned hovel of a house and set up on the roof. The inside wasn't liveable at all, and she prefers to be outside anyway.

.......

Kava pulls the satchel from over her shoulder and head as she walks onto the roof, she's set it up with flowers and vines to make it comfortable for her. Along with her floral comforts, there is also jars of petals, roots, and herbs that she's come across here. They are different to those back home and she has been studying them and making notes in a notebook, and by notebook, she means parchment paper she has made from leaves. She's had to rely on her powers a lot the last six months, to eat, to make things, she's just had to make do. She takes a seat on the floor and pulls her journal from her satchel. It's full of notes and maps of the city and beyond, what she has discovered talking to her 'neighbours', not that it's a lot, many haven't left Kirkwall, and those that have are refugees from Ferelden, across the Waking Sea, which is the sea just off the coast of where she woke up. She's also discovered that this place has so many more species. Elves. Dwarves. And qunari. That last one terrified her a bit when she first stumbled across one. Their size makes Thor look tiny and that's a mean feat. And the horns. The horns were a surprise and a shock. It just all adds up. That she's not on Earth. But where and what exactly Thedas is, is still a complete mystery to her. She sighs and looks up across from her. She may have slightly lost her mind in the last six months, if the plant versions of Natasha and Clint that sit across from her are anything to go by. She misses them. Her parents. She misses their comfort and encouragement. She could really use them right about now. So far, with what she has seen...The people here, they don't like people with powers or.... _magic_ as they call it. She's heard stories. Listened to complaints. People are scared and hate them. At least back home they weren't completely dismissive about it. They saw the merit to them. Here they don't. They just lock them up with jailers. And she gets it, even people with powers can be dangerous but lumping them all together as they have here. Where is the justice in that?

"Really wish you were here" She whispers to her plant!parents. "Well...If I am wishing for stuff, I really wish I wasn't here" She corrects herself. "There is no television" She grumbles and pulls her knees to her chest.

..........

Kava spends her days meandering around Kirkwall, it is a little boring, if she is honest, but there is literally nothing else for her to do. So she walks around, sketches things she comes across, makes notes of things. Like now, she sits down at the docks sketching one of the ships that are moored up. Something more suited to the thirteenth, fourteenth, or maybe even fifteenth century. These people are behind. Much in the same way Thor told her Asgard is and isn't. There are things that are different, so of course, time evolved differently. There are plenty of things she misses. Technology. Cars. Toilets. She can't believe she took something as simple as toilet paper and a flushing toilet for granted. Now she misses it. With her powers, she has adjusted to the whole toilet paper thing just fine, it is basically floral based and she has adjusted with leaves and stuff, but it's not the same. It is so not the same. Kava looks up as shadows descend on her, she scowls a little at the figure blocking her light before sighing. Erik Hawke and his little brother Carver. She cocks her head slightly and Erik smiles at her.

"You" Erik states with warmth and friendliness, he seems like one of those people, the ones that just instantly like everyone. Kava sighs a little and shrugs. "Look who left her little cave" he points out to Carver stood at his side.

"I do have eyes" Carver reminds him. "I can see her just fine" He rolls his eyes but there is something lighter about them now. Like a weight lifted from them.

"You both seem chipper this morning" She comments as she slides her journal into her satchel and then stands.

"Why shouldn't we be?" Erik asks her, she shrugs.

"Because Kirkwall is a shit hole and we're all stuck here" She answers, Carver snorts a laugh.

"Okay, that is a very fair point" Erik agrees, she nods. "How about a drink at the Hanged Man?" he asks her. "We can tell you all about why we're so _'chipper'_?" He teases.

"No, thank you" She offers as she pulls her satchel on.

"At least let me give you some coin for helping us out with that box" Erik stops her with a hand on her arm as she goes to walk away.

"It was just a box" She argues "And it was yours...." She backs up a little, Erik goes to follow her.

"We talked about this" Carver stops Erik. "You are overbearing and that is why women run away from you....usually screaming" Kava smirks a little and looks down. "Sometimes on fire" Carver adds, Kava lifts her eyes to look at Erik, she cocks her head.

"You are one of those mages?" She asks, he glances around but no one here cares, too busy with their own lives to worry about three people talking on the decks.

"I am" Erik answers as he turns back to her. "Does it bother you?" He counters, Kava shrugs.

"Depends...." She answers. "Do you use your _magic_ powers for good or for evil?" she teases, he laughs and gives her a smirk.

"For food and a roof over my head" Erik admits. She softens slightly. He's making ends meet the best he can with the tools he has. She is doing the same.

"Maybe another time" She comments, he frowns at her. "That drink" she elaborates. "I have to go, things to do" He nods a little and smiles at her. She shakes her head and walks away from him. Carver pats Erik's arm before they walk the other way away from her. 


	8. Chapter Five

Kava has noted a lack of food in Lowtown and seen as she has the means to do something about it, she is going to do so. Though it is taking her time to perfect her method, she has to admit she is not well versed in bread making. Or cooking in general. Especially medieval methods as that is basically what she is working with here. If she is ever going back she is never complaining about anything modern ever again. She sets her freshly grown wheat onto a table and looks to the handwritten recipe. It takes longer than she thought it would to bake anything, but if she can get a handle on it she can speed it up, get a good batch ready. The woman who wrote the recipe down for her is too old to bake now but was happy to give Kava the recipe when she exchanged it for medicine. Kava can still make her world plants, which means she has the power to create effective painkillers and antibiotics and antiseptic, she's been creating them and exchanging them for information and supplies that she cannot make herself. The bricks and mortar for her oven. A kettle. Pots and pans. Everything she needs to get by. She looks up when she hears someone knocking on the door to the house. She pushes herself away from the table and heads towards the noise.

..........

Kava opens the door to find the same woman who gave her the recipe, she knows she is here to collect her medicine. She holds up a small vial and smiles softly at the woman.

"And you are sure you are not a mage?" the older woman asks, Kava nods.

"I'm not a mage" She assures him. "I just like plants" She hands over the small vial and closes the older woman's hand around it. "One drop with dinner...if the pain does not go away in one hour, then another in some tea....but no more than three drops, okay?" The older woman nods and smiles in thanks at her before walking away. Kava leans in her doorway as she watches a few people pass by. She has been thinking about what she can do here, rather than just wondering aimlessly. She could set up a sort of exchange thing, medicine for supplies, as she has been doing but more formal. This building is empty and has been for at least five months. She could clean it up, turn it into a sort of store. She hums a little, a plan forming as she heads back into the building.

........

It takes Kava a few weeks to clean up and stock the building for a store. Shelves are now filled with vials and bottles and bundles of herbs. There are also baskets of bread and fruits and vegetables for anyone that needs them. She has a steady stream of customers, of regulars, mostly older individuals that need pain relief for something that she thinks is probably arthritis but they don't have a word for it because no one in this world has thought about it. Then there are the younger couples seeking birth control that do not wish to go through their usual channels for religious reasons. Carver lingers in the main store area of the building as he waits to be seen, his mother has sent him to ask for help. He takes a breath as he touches a vial on the counter before he picks it up to examine it. He sets it down again when he hears footsteps approaching the room.

"My idiot brother got himself stabbed and I was hoping...." Carver complains as Kava walks into the room. "Oh," he realises. "You" he comments, she gives him a small smile and nods.

"Me" she agrees.

"I just...when they said that someone in Lowtown was exchanging medicine for....anything, I did not realise it was you"

"Why would you realise that?" She asks, he seems thoughtful a moment before nodding. "So Erik got himself stabbed?" she asks, he nods.

"Yes, a fight over cards and coins at the Hanged Man" he offers as she moves closer. "He's too stubborn to go to a healer and well...I thought this was worth a shot, and my mother made me come" She chuckles a little.

"Nothing more tenacious than a mother fussing over her baby" she teases, Carver nods in agreement with a smile.

"Can you help?" He asks.

"Of course I can" She answers. "But it sounds like he really should go to a.... _healer_ " She points out. Whilst she knows there are no real doctors here, she knows there are mages with some skill in healing, and there has to be some around that would help.

"Erik is an apostate" Carver points out. "We cannot go to the Chantry for help or the circle...." She cocks her head and hums. She is still learning a lot about this place but she knows that the Chantry has something to do with their religion, at least the human one and they are something to do with the mages and templars and their _circle_. Though she will admit she doesn't know all that much, not as much as she should considering she has powers, she thinks they would have something to say about that if they found out about her.

"Are you in need of some food supplies?" she asks when she notes his gaze on a basket of apples.

"No" he argues as he tears his gaze away. "I am not some charity case to be pampered with....fruit"

"You don't have to be so mean" she scolds him. "I was only asking...Jeez," She rolls her eyes. "People in Lowtown and Darktown are suffering and struggling, I only thought to offer" Carver hangs his head and sighs because she is right, they do need food, there are four of them living in a small hovel, cramped and with little income, very little income. Plus Erik's dumb dog.

"That would kind of you" he mumbles slightly under his breath.

"Grab one of those crates," she tells him as she motions behind her as she moves to the counter at the end of the room to collect her supplies for Erik and his wound. Carver picks up a crate and turns back to Kava.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Carver asks, Kava looks at him.

"Fill it up" She answers and nods to the food supplies. "Whatever you need" He nods a little and moves to the food crates. He is stingy with his choices, worried about what is polite and how far her hospitality will extend. Kava sighs seeing just what he is doing. " ** _Whatever_** " she states firmer. "You need..." Carver looks at her, she nods. "I can grow more" she assures him, he looks back at the crate and then the food before being taking healthier helpings.


	9. Chapter Six

Kava leans in the doorway to the back bedroom in the Hawke hovel, it's really cramped in here, she can see that Erik shares this room, possibly with Carver, and it's a tiny room to begin with. Erik lays in his bed, reading from some book. He sighs a little, looks completely bored.

"Your brother told me you went and got yourself stabbed" Erik looks at Kava who raises an eyebrow at him.

"Carver talks shit" he counters, she smirks and stares at him. "Fine, yes, I got stabbed" he caves as he tries to sit up.

"Lay back" she stops him and enters the room. "I have something to help" She sits on the edge of the bed and opens her satchel to gather her supplies. "Take off your shirt" she orders of him, he frowns at her. "I need to see the wound" she explains.

"Oh, right" he agrees and then pulls his shirt over his head. Kava glances at his wound and cringes slightly. He really should have gone to a healer. "It's not deep" he assures her. "It was a small blade" She hums a little and touches the cloth over the wound.

"This is not dressing" she scolds holding up the bloodied strip of fabric that he had basically stuffed over the wound as if that was going to help. She pulls a face and shakes her head before rummaging in her bag to pull out bandages. "Bandages" she explains and sets them down on the bed.

"And that?" he asks pointing to a pot of cream as she pulls it out.

"It will stop you getting sick...." She answers. These people don't understand simple medical terms so she has had to use simpler methods of explaining her potions and creams. He goes to ask about another thing. "Pain killer" she answers before he can ask her. "One drop in your food at dinner, if that doesn't work in an hour take one more, but no more than three in one day, do you understand?" he nods and takes the bottle from her. "Now lay back so I can dress this properly" He lays back and takes a breath. He lays his arm over his eyes as she works. To be fair, most healers that have attempted to heal him in the past have been rather rough handed but Kava is gentle and careful. "All done" she offers, he lifts his arm and looks down surprised that it had been so quick, but she patched Clint up enough times that this is easy for her. "If you get a fever...come see me, Carver knows where I am..." He nods and touches his side as she packs up her bag.

"Thank you..." He stops realising he still doesn't know her name.

"Kava" she offers. "My name is Kava Romanoff-Barton...." He nods a little.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kava" He offers and holds out his hand, she shrugs her satchel up her shoulder and then takes his hand.

"Behave" She warns and points to his bandage. "I will come back in a few days to check on that" She adds before leaving the room. Carver stands from the table and raises an eyebrow at her. "He's fine" she assures him. "Just keep an eye on him..."

"What would you like?" he asks her. "You work on through exchanges, right?" She nods in agreement. "Wel...we don't have much but..."

"You know what" She interrupts him and shrugs. "Nothing..." Carver narrows his eyes a little with his scepticism. No one does anything for nothing in Lowtown. "Your brother was kind to me" She offers. "At that cave, he saw I was uncomfortable with your presence and altered the situation in my favour...."

"Erik has this thing for beautiful people" Carver points out, she smirks a little.

"Regardless as to why he did it, he still did it...." She counters. "But only this once...okay? If he gets stabbed again...then it will cost you" Carver nods.

"Fair" he agrees as the door to the hovel opens and an older woman walks in with a hound trotting behind her. "Mother, this is Kava" Carver offers. "She came to aid Erik"

"Leandra," Leandra tells Kava who smiles warmly at her and nods. "Thank you for coming"

"You are welcome" Kava offers back. "Who is this?" She asks seeing the dog, she sets her satchel down and moves forward. It is unlike any dog she has ever seen before but could be closely related to the Pitbull and Staffordshire bull terriers, the same sort of build and face.

"Ser Barksalot" Carver grumbles, Kava chuckles and looks at him.

"Really?" She counters, he nods.

"Erik named him"

"Makes sense" she teases and turns to the hound. "Can I?" she motions her hands towards the dog.

"He's a big softy so yes" Leandra answers with a smile. Kava kneels and ruffles the dog's face with a chuckle.

"He's so adorable" She coos. "I had a dog back home" she admits. "He's called Lucky" Her smile turns sad as she thinks about everything she's lost since being here. About how much she actually misses that stupid pizza-eating dog. She stands and takes a breath.

"I will walk you back" Carver offers, Kava shakes her head.

"I can manage" she assures him. "Perhaps you should make your mother and brother dinner" she offers quietly to him.

"Oh" He looks at the crate of food and then nods. "Yes, I can do that" she touches his arm and collects her satchel.

"And try and keep your brother out of trouble" She teases, Carver snorts and nods.

"I make no promises" he counters, they share a look and she leaves.

"She seems nice" Leandra points out as the door closes.

"She is" Erik agrees as he leaves the room, Sir Barksalot moves to his side and sniffs at his side. "I am alright, buddy" he assures the hound. "She is the girl we found on the coast last year" He adds as Carver moves to the crate of food.

"And we will likely be seeing more of her if you keep getting hurt" Leandra adds, Erik shrugs a little. "What have you got there?" Leandra asks Carver.

"Kava, she gave us some food" Carver admits. "I was thinking of making some stew" Leandra smiles warmly at him.

"That sounds lovely, Carver" She tells him, Carver smiles back and looks down. Erik glances at the door, thinking on Kava, they need allies, and friends, and so far they only have two, Varric and Aveline, it's awfully lonely in Kirkwall. 


	10. Chapter Seven

Erik hums a little as he waves through the crowd of Lowtown and heads towards Kava's store. He has every intention of paying her for what she did for him, he feels bad that she got nothing out of using supplies. Aveline is leaving the store, which is a surprise, he wouldn't think Kava carries anything that the brash redhead would want.

“Aveline” Erik greets, surprised to see her here. “What brings you to Lowtown?”

“I was just picking up some flowers” She offers. “The barracks have a distinct smell to them and Kava's bundles help” She holds up the bundles of flowers.

“How did you hear about this place?”

“Same as everyone else” Aveline answers. “Word of mouth” Erik raises an eyebrow at her. “One of the men on my routes...He gave some of Kava's flowers to his wife, she loved them, said her home smelt fresh for weeks...I took a chance on getting some, she was right, they work wonders for getting rid of....well, man smell” Erik smirks a little. “What about you?” Aveline asks. “What brings you here?”

“Kava patched me up a couple of weeks back and I am here to make good on payment”

“Ah, after your stabbing incident in the Hanged Man?” She asks him, motherly, overprotective scorn to her voice.

“Does everyone know about that?” He counters, she shrugs.

“You know I like keeping an eye on you and Carver” She reminds him, he nods. “Maybe next time you play Wicked Grace, refrain from cheating”

“I would never” he feigns insult over the mere thought of him cheating, but they all know he does it. Aveline just gives him a look and then walks away. Erik shrugs a little and heads into the store.

….......

Kava is leaning against her counter reading from a book as she waits for a customer to walk in, it's usually quiet this time of day, lunchtime is her busiest, all those people on their break that run in for supplies before going back to work. She turns the page in her book and hums a little. She'd managed to find a herbalism book for this world, filled with everything their plants can be used for. Which is a great help.

“Kava” Erik greets as she looks up from her counter, she smiles at him. How did he not notice how beautiful she was back at the coast? Granted it was dark and cold and he was tired, but still. The striking red hair, the freckles on her nose, those eyes, golden and green at the same time. Those clothes do nothing for her, but he knows that everyone makes do with what they can find or make. She should be wearing green or brown, that much he knows, given how much she seems to love her flowers, that would be the best colours for her.

“Erik” She counters. “Is there a problem?” She asks and then motions to his wound, he touches his side.

“No, no, it's great” He assures her. “I just came by to give you this” he holds out a coin purse to her, she cocks her head at it.

“I told Carver” She argues. “That I didn't want payment” she sets the vial in her hand on the small shelf with others of the same.

“I know but I felt bad not giving you something for it” He shifts along the counter, following her. “I have nothing to exchange your services for other than coin...so will you please take it?” she sighs and turns to face him.

“No,” She tells him. He groans and throws his head back. He didn't realise she was so stubborn. “Look” she starts. “How about something else?” She asks him, he smirks suggestively at her. “Not that” she scolds and shakes her head. “Information...”

“What do you mean?”

“I've been here about seven months,” She tells him. “And I barely know anything about Kirkwall or the people or the politics.....you educate me on the city, on the people here, on anything important....and we'll consider this exchange done” He purses his lips thoughtful. He and his family do need the coin, and it is a better deal.

“Very well” He clips the coin purse back to his belt and nods. “What would you like to start with?” She shrugs back at him.

“Well I am not from here or near here, so anything you have to offer would help” she answers.

“Yes, I assumed by your accent that you weren't from here” he admits with a small smile. “It is a big give away” She snorts a little, to be fair she hasn't come across anyone that seems to have her accent, it's American with a slight Russian-slash-German edge because of her time with Hydra and then Natasha. She is pretty sure no one even on her Earth has this accent. “Have you seen much of the city?” She nods.

“I've wandered,” She tells him and then sets her journal on the counter. “I sketched up some maps” She opens it up to her maps and Erik moves closer to her. “And basically made up my own references and codes...” He nods and looks over the map.

“Okay, so this...” he points to a note on her Hightown map. “Isn't a tavern” He offers, she frowns at him. “It's the Blooming Rose...it's a...” He cocks his head, trying to find the right word to describe it without offending her. “Well...urm...” She watches him. “Where people go to...pay for....”

“It's a brothel?” She asks him, he looks at her and then nods.

“Yes,” he answers.

“Okay,” She offers and changes her note.

“You never went in?” he asks with a sly smile.

“No” She answers. “I haven't really been in anywhere other than here” she motions around her. “And your home, obviously” He nods in agreement.

“You are a beautiful young woman” He offers. “I am sure you would do very well at the Rose” She glares at him and folds her arms over her chest.

“As I am sure you would” She counters, he smirks and she starts to smile back at him. He chuckles and looks back at her maps.

“I do not know what 'church' is” He admits. “But this is the Chantry” She hums a little and changes her notes. “What is a church?”

“Religious building” She answers.

“Oh, then okay, that is technically still right” he traces the map.

“The elves in Lowtown, that tree in the courtyard is important to them but I haven't seen the humans near it...is that not something to do with this...Chantry?” She asks him.

“Right” He agrees. “Most city elves do follow the Chantry but there are some that follow the Creators, that is something seen more in the Dalish...”

“The Dalish?” she asks, he nods.

“Elves that live outside of cities, they travel around, set up camps....do not really like humans” She nods a little.

“Travellers” She whispers more for herself as she makes a note in Russian on the page, it's basically a way to keep certain things to herself.

“It would be easier to just walk around with you and point stuff out” He adds as he rubs the back of his neck. “Can I do anything to help you in here for now?” She hums a little.

“You can help me prepare a crate for the clinic in Darktown that I have to deliver tonight” She offers, he nods.

“Tell me what to do”

“The bread rolls” She states. “Grab a handful” He nods and moves over to the basket of bread.

“You know...You should not be wandering around Darktown at night” he scolds a little. “It is not safe”

“I can take care of myself” She stops him as she sets a small crate on the counter. “There isn't any other time I can go and do this” She points out. “The letter says to come at night, less risk of Templar activity” She gathers a collection of vials and bottles.

“I could take them” He offers. “I am going to the clinic anyway...” She sighs and looks at him.

“It's not that I don't trust you, Hawke” She starts and then stops. “Oh, wait, that's exactly what it is “She realises and then shrugs. “I don't know you from Adam”

“Who's Adam?” he asks her, she opens her mouth and then closes it again as she stares at him.

“Never mind” She answers and sighs. “My point is that I don't know you, and this is important to me...It has to be me” She sets the bottles into the crate.

“Then at least let me go with you...” He argues softly. “And I will bring Carver....” She sighs a little. “As your friend...”

“You are not my friend” She stops him.

“Do you have any friends in Kirkwall, Kava?” he asks her, she sighs and looks away from him. “Life is hard without friends” He adds. “I am offering you my friendship here, least you can do is accept” She looks at him, he raises an eyebrow at her. He does make a very valid point. She has no one here. She is on her own, away from her home and her family and her friends.

“Okay,” She whispers and nods. She could do worse for a friend.

“Good, now I will meet you outside of here, after sundown...” He tells her, pats the counter and then leaves. Kava shakes her head and sighs. She knows he is just being nice, but her instinct is still screaming at her, that she shouldn't trust anyone because she doesn't know this world.


	11. Chapter Eight

Erik brings more than just Carver along when he goes to meet Kava, he brings Aveline and Varric along too, just in case. He wants to be careful with Kava, mostly because the people actually like her. Care about what happens to her. Rely on her medicine. Her miracle potions. He takes a breath and raises his fist.

“Kava!” Erik shouts as he knocks on her door. “Come on” She swings the door open and he smirks at her. “Hey” He greets. “Ready to go?” She nods.

“Yeah, let me just grab the crate” she states and heads into the main room to pick up her satchel and her supplies before returning.

“Here” Carver moves closer to Kava as she leaves the store with the crate of supplies. “Let me carry that for you,” he tells Kava as he takes the crate from her.

“Oh, you don't have to” She goes to stop him.

“He's not going to take no for an answer” Erik argues. “Just let him” He sighs a little, Kava nods and then closes her door before turning back to him and his small group. Erik then motions to the dwarf accompanying him. “Varric, this is Kava” Erik offers, Kava waves her fingers at Varric who smiles and nods back at her.

“Where did he pick you up?” Varric teases, she smirks a little and looks down.

“I urm make tonics and creams” She answers. “And I patched him up after he got stabbed”

“Ah, then I owe you a drink,” Varric tells her, she cocks her head.

“Oh?” She asks.

“I did promise to buy a drink for the person that made him sit still long enough to be bandaged up” Varric answers, Erik rolls his eyes a little listening to him.

“And you already know Aveline” Erik adds.

“In passing only” Aveline offers and shakes Kava's hand. “But I admire your work” Kava chuckles a little.

“It is just gardening” Kava waves off. “Anyone could do it”

“If that was true I wouldn't need to walk all the way to your store for bundles of flowers”

“I can show you how to make window boxes if you like,” Kava tells Aveline. “Plant various seeds for all year round bloom....or a few hanging baskets....”

“It would be that simple?” Aveline counters, Kava nods.

“Yes, anyone can do it” Kava assures her. “Even Hawke” she adds and pats Erik's arm, he huffs but smiles, glad she is coming around, that she is trying with his friends. That she is just trying to be more friendly.

….....

Kava looks around what is supposed to be the clinic, and she has to say she has seen better toilets. It's grungy. That is the only way Kava can describe the clinic. Not at all hygienic. Everything about this place makes her skin crawl, and makes her be careful with anything sharp and pointy. She knows she heals. But why take the chance, she might catch something here that proves more fatal than Earth diseases. She is being very careful. She doesn't want to go out from some cough. She wants to go down swinging, kicking ass and saving the day. Not by flu or something. Her eyes land on the healer she is assuming is the man who asked for her supplies. He is casting over a small boy, his family gathered close to watch, to wait and pray. He stumbles back from the boy once the spell is done, catches his breath, his back to them as they move closer to the mage. He seems to sense their approach and instantly turns alert, eyes flashing momentarily before disappearing, he spins on them.

“I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation. Why do you threaten it?” He asks, an echoing timber to his voice. Though his warning seems to be more for Carver and Aveline, those with swords. Kava takes a breath and waves slightly.

“I have those supplies you sent for” Kava points out as she takes the crate from Carver. “I'm not with them, just so you know...”

“Hey” Erik scolds a little.

“I'm not getting killed because you pissed off the wrong mage” She counters and walks away from them to set the crate down on a table close by. Erik huffs a little but gets it. He really does understand.

“Is walking away an option? I was not aware we could do that” Carver asks watching Kava, Erik shoots him a look as Varric smirk. Erik turns back to the mage they are here to see.

“I'm just here to talk,” Erik tells the mage, trying to reassure him. Kava zones out as she unpacks the crate, creating a little medicine table, everything in its place, so that they can be easily found, in the right order of use. She is aware that Erik and his companions are still talking with the healer but that's not her business. She takes an empty basket from the crate before setting it upright and filling it with bread rolls for those gathered to help themselves, but she leaves some aside for the mage, she knows men like that, he will put his own needs secondary to those in his clinic, but he needs to eat as well. To keep up his own strength. The clinic falls silent as Erik finishes his conversation with the mage healer.

“Kava?” Erik asks, Kava looks at him. “We are heading back....do you want us to wait or...?”

“No, it's okay” She assures him.

“I'll make sure she makes it home” Carver states. “I'll stay,” He tells her.

“Carver” Kava counters. “It's really okay, it's not that far back to the store...and I think I would like to stay and help for a while" She glances around at the sick and injured. Carver nods a little, accepting her decision.

“Don't forget to stop by for that drink” Varric reminds Kava who nods and watches Erik and his companions leave. She takes a breath. The mage moves to her and looks over her delivery, he nods, pleased that she helped. He was running out of supplies and going through a circle supplier isn't ideal when he is trying to remain hidden from the circle and the templars.

“Thank you for this,” He tells her.

“And you have something for me?” she asks him.

“Ah yes,” He nods and grabs a pile of books from the top of an upturned crate. “Here” he holds them out to her. “Are you sure that this is all you will take?” he asks her. “I have coin”

“No, no, books are good” She assures him. Books are a good way to learn about the world around her, even fiction can help. Plus it gives her something to do to stave off the boredom. And she doesn't really have a need for coin. She makes her own food. She trades medicine for anything else she might need.

“Anders” He offers her his name, she smiles.

“Kava,” She tells him back, he nods and gives her a smile back.

“Yes, I know”

“Right, of course, you do.....that's how you knew about me and my....herbs” He nods as he looks over his new collection of potions and creams and tonics.

“How will I know which one does what?” he asks, she holds up a small notebook.

“This little book” She hands it over to him. “I made notes on dosage and side effects, just in case....and each bottle has its own little symbol which you can match with purpose in the book” He flicks through the book, reading her notes.

“I have never seen anything like this before” he admits. “Not in the circle....” She shrugs a little. “If the Templars find out about you” he looks at her.

“I'm not a mage, what are they are going to do?” She asks him.

“I don't know...but I don't imagine they will be inviting you around for tea and cake” She looks at him. “Just be careful, the people, the refugees....they speak highly of you, of your tonics...they work, unlike a lot of the tonics sold by con-artists out there....” She smiles and nods.

“Put me to work,” She tells him. “Point me to someone I can help” He motions around the clinic.

“Take your pick” he offers her. “They all need something” 


	12. Chapter Nine

Kava stands on her rooftop, in the centre, her hand held out in front of her as she swirls it, pulling on her powers as she opens a portal in front of her, leaves, flowers, vines all weaving together into a portal. She lets out a breath when it forms, lowering her hand. She nods. She did it right. She knows how to do this. She steps closer and the inner circle of the portal begins to glow. She steps through the portal, which then proceeds to spit her back out, flying out, across the roof of her Kirkwall home. Not where she intended it on taking her. The portal disintegrates completely. She huffs and throws her head back with a groan. She's tried every day since she arrived, but her portal's just spit her back out on the roof. She cannot use her own powers to return home, no matter how much power she puts into it, no matter how hard she thinks about home, nothing. She sits up and sighs deeply. Every time she tries, it chips away at what little hope she has left that she might actually get to go home. She hangs her head as tears form in her eyes. Every day that passes. Every portal that falls. She slips further and further away from her family. Her home. She pulls her knees to her chest and cries into them. Grey rain clouds gather above her, rather fitting for her mood.

…............

Later: Kava is calmer now, her bad mood locked up tight inside of her as she reads. She needed to clear her head of her disappointment. The books that Anders gave Kava help with her adjustment to this world, not by a lot but they still help. Honestly, she is seeking something, anything that might give her a way home. Any mention of inter-realm travelling, of anything that might be similar to the whole Bifrost thing that Thor used. Just anything. She's looking for hope. She cannot be stuck here forever. She will not accept that. She has to find something because her heart cannot take being stuck here, being away from her family and her friends. She frowns a little hearing commotion outside of her building.

…......

Erik and Carver balance and carry an elf between them, his arms slung over the two brothers' shoulders. Another possible friend recruited, but also another injury. Whilst Anders would be their first stop for healing, this elf is a little prickly with mages. Very prickly. So they are turning to the non-magical healer for help.

“Door, Carver, door” Erik orders, Carver kicks open the door to Kava's store. “Kava!” Erik yells as he and Carver carry the elf into the main room of her store. She hurries down the stairs to join them, swinging into the room a little. Her eyes falling on the two men and the elf, the elf looks less than stable on his feet as he groans between them.

“Bozhe ty moy” She exclaims. “What happened?” She asks as she pulls on her gloves.

“Fire spell” Erik answers. “He got burnt pretty bad” She nods, her mind already working. “Help him” Erik begs, he has already grown rather attached to the elf even after only two meetings, and he does have a soft spot for the outcasts and misfits, as seen by his current friends. Kava nods.

“Put him on the table” She states as she moves to the empty table in the centre of the room, Erik and Carver set the elf onto the table. “Carver...The jar labelled aloe barbadensis miller, bring it to me” She orders and motions to her shelves as she moves to grab her homemade Thedas first aid kit. She has to make do with the supplies she has but she has done a good job of replicating what she can. Carver moves to her shelves and reads through the labels trying to find the right bottle. He grabs it from the shelf when he finds it and moves to the table as Kava joins him. She opens the kit and takes a breath. “Knife” She holds out her hand and Carver pulls a small knife from his belt. “Help me get this armour off him” Erik goes about undoing clasps as Carver gives her the knife as Erik removes the elf's chest plate. She uses the knife to cut up through his shirt, to get to the wound, but she does not the tattoos etched into his skin, so far she has found that ink of any kind is limited, not many humans have them, the quanri use paint, and the elves have the majority of the tattoos, though from what she has seen it is only specific elves, and these look nothing like the tattoos on those elves, these are beautiful, and white, and cover a lot more area. She will think about it later, once she has treated his wound. The elf groans in pain when she touches the wound. Her eyes scanning around it, planning just what she is going to need to do here. She is not a doctor, but she knows herbs and plants and the medicinal values of them. “This will hurt him” She comments and looks to her shelves. “Dwale,” She tells Carver who nods and moves to look for it. Carver hurries back with the bottle, she takes it from him, uncorks it and pours a small amount onto a tear of cloth and holds it over the elf's mouth and nose. “I know it stinks,” She tells him softly. “But you need to take a deep breath” She runs her free hand through his hair as he stares into her eyes. “Breath...with me” She orders firmly but kindly, she breathes with him as he takes a few deep breaths, his eyes locked with hers, they then flutter as it works. He falls into unconsciousness. She nods and removes the cloth.

“How bad is it?” Erik asks her. Kava looks at him.

“It's just a burn” she answers. “I'll clean it, bandage it, he'll be alright” Erik lets out a breath and threads his fingers through his hair. “Is he another of your wayward strays?” she teases, he huffs but nods.

“You could say that” Erik answers and shrugs.

“Aveline and Varric are outside, I will go tell them what happened” Carver offers.

“He'll be here a while” Kava counters. “You should all go home, rest.....come back and check on him in the morning” Carver nods and starts to leave, he pauses seeing that Erik isn't following him.

“I am going to stay,” Erik tells Carver. “Just in case” Carver nods in agreement before leaving. Erik lets out a breath and watches Kava work on treating the elf.

“So....does your new friend have a name?” She asks without looking up.

“Oh, yes, this is Fenris” He answers, she nods a little and concentrates on what she is doing. “He's an escaped slave” He explains. Kava looks at Erik with that. She shouldn't be all that surprised that there is slavery here, there was in her world, there was in Asgard, it's a universal, literally universal thing. It shouldn't be. But it is. “His former master is hunting him....he needed help, enter Hawke”

“You find strange people” She comments, he smirks and nods, because she is absolutely right there, he really does find the strangest of people.

“That means you consider yourself strange, Kava” He points out, she hums and nods.

“I know I am strange” She agrees and shares a smile with him. “Why don't you go have some food?” she asks him. “There is some soup next door...” She motions to a side door, it's just got a small stove and the equipment she has put together for her medicines and tonics.

“What about you and him?” Erik motions to the elf.

“He's unconscious” She adds. “I'm sure we'll be fine” Erik nods a little as he slips through the door in search of food. Kava turns her attention to the elf, to treat his wound. 


	13. Chapter Ten

Fenris begins to stir as Kava organizes what she needs to debride his wound, it's best she gets this done as fast as possible because she is still working on the effectiveness of her anesthetic dwale. She is cautious about having to does him twice and so close together. He seems to be sort of aware of what is happening, can feel and hear Kava next to him. She touches his shoulder next to his burn and he growls under his breath. Confused and unsure about where he is or who she is.

“Mage” he argues and pushes at her hands wanting her away from him.

“Stay still” She scolds him as she tries to push him back down. “I'm trying to help you” She complains. “I still need to debride your burn”

“Do not touch me” He snaps trying to swat away her hands.

“If I don't do this you will get an infection” She argues and pushes him down. “And you will probably....very likely.....definitely die...” He sits up, with more strength this time, throwing her back to the floor, she turns her head to look at him as he stands, his entire body flooding with white light as his tattoos light up. She sits on the floor staring at him as he glows before her. “Chto za khren'?” She asks, her Russian slipping through. But she is not afraid. He is like her. Different. Powerful. Unique. Hiding. He blinks, wavering on his feet, the effects of the Dwale still in his system. He looks at his shoulder and then back at her before he collapses into unconsciousness, his tattoos dying down into white markings on his body. She sighs and shakes her head. “Hawke!” She shouts, can hear him jerk awake from the other room before joining her. He stares down at the unconscious elf and at Kava.

“Maker's breath, what happened?” He asks her.

“He woke up...” She answers as she pushes herself to her feet. “Help me get him back on the table” He nods and joins her in helping to get Fenris back onto the table.

“Is he alright?” Erik asks, she blows her hair out of her eyes and nods.

“I need to debride his burn” She explains. “He freaked out, thought I was a mage, then passed out”

“Debride?” He asks her.

“Remove anything from the wound that shouldn't be there” she explains for him. “And I need to take away the dead skin to let fresh skin to grow......he really should be seen by Anders”

“He has an issue with mages” Erik points out, she snorts.

“Yeah, I saw” She reminds him. “That's why I ended up on my ass....you still should have taken him to Anders”

“I just thought that his best chance other than a mage healer....would be you” he admits, she looks at him. “You are my friend, and I thought you would help him....”

“Well I have and I will...” She assures him. “There is a bed on the roof,” She tells him. “Why don't you get some more sleep?” He hesitates, because he doesn't want to leave her alone with him, they've already seen that the elf is temperamental. “I will shout again if I need your help” She adds, he sighs and nods. Her eyes follow him as he leaves the room and she lets out her own yawn, she's tired too. Though she thinks that might actually be due to boredom than actual tiredness. She runs her fingers through her hair and moves closer to the elf. She places her hand over his wound and closes her eyes, she pulls on the energy in the plants around her and above her on the roof, and then pushes it through his body, healing him as best as she can. But this is a power she has had little need of, medicine and science heal just as well as she does, well almost. She heals faster than medicine, and she can do it without leaving a scar. Her eyes glow green in the dark of her store as she works, using her plant energy to weave and stitch his skin back together.

….......

Fenris wakes at another point in the night, the pain in his shoulder all but gone. He glances around the small room, lit by only a couple of candles, to find Kava in the corner, sat at a small table and whittling something in her hands. She lets out a breath and glances across at him, they share a look before she stands and leaves the room. He probably scared her. With his...light show. He sighs and lays his arm over his eyes. He knows how bad the burn ones, he felt it the second the spell hit his skin, scorching its way through his flesh. He played it off with the others, not wanting to show any sign of weakness, but once the fight was done, once the mansion was liberated, he collapsed with the injury, relying on those that fought with him, his situational allies to help him. To bring him here to this....place and this woman. He swings his legs off the table and goes to stand. He is unsteady on his feet, the effects of the dwale anesthetic. Erik walks into the room and frowns.

“Where do you think you are going?” Erik scolds, Fenris groans a little. “Get back on that table....” Fenris touches his shoulder and sighs before doing as he is told. “You still need to rest,” Erik tells him and moves into the side room and then returns with a bowl of soup. “Here...” He sets it on the table and Fenris looks down at it.

“What is it?” Fenris asks.

“Soup...” Erik answers. “It is pretty good” he offers, Fenris glares at him a little but picks up the bowl of soup. “There should be some bread rolls...where did I see them?” Erik asks moving through the baskets of food. “Oh...here we go” He picks a couple from the basket and moves back to Fenris who stirs at the soup with the spoon. Erik sits on the table next to the elf and holds out the bread. Fenris takes it from him. “It's not magic,” Erik tells him. Fenris frowns at him. “Kava....she's not a mage...She just like plants” Fenris glances around at the shelves of items. “Knows what they can do and how best to use them...” Erik looks at Fenris as he eats the soup. “If it wasn't for her, it would have been the clinic” Fenris pulls a face. “So I picked plants over magic” Fenris nods and looks at him. “Stay until morning, just eat, rest....” Erik tells him and then leaves the room again. Fenris lets out a breath and looks down at the soup. Erik was right about one thing, it is good soup and he doesn't remember the last time he had a home-cooked meal or a hot meal.


	14. Chapter Eleven

Fenris pushes open the door to the roof once the sun rises, he wants to go, he needs to get back to Danarius Mansion to make sure no one else has claimed it in his absence. His eyes land on Kava and in the morning light he really gets a good look at her. The red hair. The soft pale skin. She's kind of beautiful. For a human. She stands tending to her plants, her fingers soft on the leaves and petals. She makes no outward appearance of having heard his arrival. He takes a deep breath and then clears his throat.

“I urm...my armour?” He asks, she motions to a table in the corner, his armour cleaned and repaired along with a fresh shirt. He glances at her as she moves away from him and towards the small vegetable patch in the corner of the roof. He knows he overreacted about the mage thing, especially since Hawke has since explained that her gift is not magical but knowledge-based. She healed him using plants and herbs and everything natural. No magic. She picks up a small dog figurine as she sits, something she has been working on. Toys. At least little ones to add to her supply kits for families. These refugees lost everything, if she can create something, anything, then why shouldn't she? And the doll is mainly made out of plant matter, flowers and vines for hair, leaves for clothing, it is hardly much effort for her to make them. Fenris lingers a little after he's pulled on his fresh shirt, just to watch her. He knows he should apologise, but the words seem to be stuck in his throat. He's not very good at apologising. Or talking with people in general. He touches his arm before he leaves the roof. Kava scoffs a little.

“Pozhaluysta” She mumbles under her breath and rolls her eyes. Not even a thank you. Or an apology for accusing her of being a mage and nearly attacking her. She sets the toy doll down and runs her fingers through her hair.

….......

Kava sits with Aveline in her store, a pile of flowers and a collection of oils and creams in front of them. Kava hands a vial to Aveline who takes it and pulls out the cork.

“Verbena” She offers as Aveline takes a sniff of the vial in her hand, Kava is taking her through some flowers for her window planters and hanging baskets, scents that she might want, scents that will help with overpowering 'man' smell. “What do you think of that one?”

“It is kind of...citric” She answers, Kava nods in agreement. “But we can't plant this” Aveline points out, Kava nods. “I thought we were looking at seeds”

“Yes, we are, but I thought you might like to see some other ideas, with the oils you can put them in your bath, or use them to clean, it can also repel insects” Aveline raises an eyebrow.

“That would be useful” She comments. “We have a fly problem in the barracks...” Kava hums, not at all surprised by that.

“If you like the citric...then we can try lemon...lime....grapefruits” Kava starts.

“I prefer that purple one” Aveline corrects. “The tall stalk....with the little flower clusters on.”

“Lavender?” Kava asks, Aveline nods. “Lavender is something special” Kava agrees. “And we can definitely do something with that....what about this?” She pulls a rose from the pile and holds it out to Aveline.

“It's beautiful” Aveline states tracing the petals of the rose. “So soft...what is this?”

“It's called a rose and it comes in so many different colours,” Kava tells her. “Yellow ones, pink ones, white ones.....” Kava touches another plant. “This one is Jasmine” Kava moves along her flowers. “And that one is Frangipani”

“I have never seen anything like these before” Aveline admits as she follows Kava along the lines of flowers. “They are beautiful...are they from your homeland?”

“Yes,” Kava answers with a sad smile. “I like having a little piece of home with me....” Aveline smiles and nods, she can understand that.

“I know I miss turnips from Ferelden” Aveline admits.

“Turnips?” Kava asks her with a small smirk, that is not something she would miss, Aveline nods.

“My mother used to pickle them” She answers with a smile. “It used to stink out our home but the taste..." Aveline smiles warmly, she really misses her mother's cooking. "I miss it so much” Kava smiles sadly. She is not the only one that has been displaced. “She used to serve it with this salted fish pie.....and there is nothing like that in Kirkwall” Aveline sighs a little and shakes her head. “It was what I planned to serve my husband when we settled”

“You are married?” Kava asks her, Aveline shakes her head.

“Not any more” She whispers sadly. “He died before we made it to Kirkwall”

“Oh, Aveline” Kava starts. “I'm so sorry.....” Aveline looks at her and nods, grateful for the comfort. “Let me make you something....” She turns to her flowers. “A bouquet....anything....”

“It is alright, Kava” Aveline stops her. “It was more than a year ago now, I am coming to terms with it....” Aveline touches a flower. “It is just a reminder that no one came out of the Blight untouched” Kava just nods a little, she has heard a few stories regarding the horrors of the Blight, of monsters and death. “This smells great, what is this?” Aveline asks, wanting to change the subject, Kava looks at her and then the flower.

“Chocolate cosmos” She answers. “It is named because it smells like chocolate”

“What is chocolate?”

“You don't know what chocolate is?!” Kava explains surprised. She cannot imagine a world in which chocolate doesn't exist. She hasn't seen it around but she assumed with this war thing they've had trouble getting it. but for it not to exist at all is tragic. These people are really missing out on something spectacular. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I DID TRY TO SEARCH AS TO WHETHER THEDAS HAS CHOCOLATE BUT I COULDN'T FIND A DEFINITIVE ANSWER, SO I WENT WITH NO. AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A NICE THING FOR KAVA TO BRING TO THE TABLE. 


	15. Chapter Twelve

The Hanged Man is an experience. Kava honestly cannot think why this place is so popular. It's a dive. It stinks of piss, ale, and vomit. And her eyes actually burn with it. It is so bad she wants to cry. She swallows the thick lump in her throat as she adjusts to the environment, or tries to at least. Varric notices her first from where he is leaning against the bar, waiting on their drinks. He smiles warmly, having come to actually like the girl. She's refreshing. In a world where people take and take, Kava gives back.

“Hey” Varric greets from the bar. “The others are just up the stairs....can I get you that drink?”

“Oh, sure, that would be nice...” Kava answers as she adjusts the box in her arms.

“Any preference?”

“Surprise me” She offers and then heads towards the back of the tavern and up the stairs.

…...........

The upstairs back room is filled with laughter and chatter, something Kava hadn't realised that she missed, people laughing in unison, a shared humour and happiness. And now, their little group of friends has since expanded by two. Isabela and Merrill are their newest _friends_. A pirate and a Dalish elf. Kava wasn't wrong when she said Erik finds the strangest of friends, he really does. The outcasts and the loners. Which Kava can relate to, her friends back home are those that are different and unique. Just like Erik. Merrill waves at Kava from her seat and Kava smiles back at her. She is rather bubbly for someone that lives in Kirkwall's alienage.

“I come bearing gifts” Kava teases and holds up the box of parcels in her hands. “Aveline told me that you don't have chocolate here...and well, that is a true crime” She sets the box down. “So I made you all some” she starts to hand out the little parcels to her new friends. Feeling better about her situation, seeing them all together, well almost all of them, Fenris is missing from the room. Slower to arrive because he wants to be there less than them. Aveline sniffs her gift and smiles.

“This smells...incredible” Anders states as he unwraps his gift. Fenris lingers in the doorway watching the room, they are all happy and smiling, and all have little parcels with food. But his focus is set on Kava, as she smiles at Erik and Carver, talking with them softly. He still needs to apologise to her, but approaching her is another thing, he can't get himself to physically move closer to her. She makes him nervous. Kava sees him and picks up the last parcel on the table, she hands it out to Fenris.

“This is for you...” She tells him.

“What for?”

“It's a gift” She answers him. “Everyone got one....” She waves the parcel at him, he takes it from her.

“What is it?” He asks her.

“It's called chocolate, you eat it” She answers and moves back to the table. Fenris frowns and looks at the parcel before he opens it. Small brown cubes sit in the centre and he can already smell it. Rich and fragrant and yes, his mouth is already watering.

“Why don't we have this?” Carver asks, he's already shoved three cubes in his mouth. “This is delicious”

“I can show you how to use it other ways too,” Kava tells him. “You can drink it, add it to cakes and pies and cookies...” Carver nods enthusiastically.

“That sounds so good,” He tells her as he forces another cube of chocolate into his mouth. Erik snorts and shakes his head, equal parts amused and disappointed in his little brother. Kava grabs a vial from the crate and turns to Isabela.

“Oh,” She holds out a vial to Isabela. “For that...urm...” She cocks her head. “Itch” Isabela smirks and takes the vial. “Two drops a day, with breakfast and dinner” Isabela nods.

“Thank you”

“And Isabela” Isabela turns back to Kava. “Please don't come to me with _that_ sort of problem ever again....” Isabela chuckles and moves to the table. Kava sighs and shakes her head.

“Sit with me” Erik offers and pats the empty seat at his side. “Have you ever played Wicked Grace before?” Kava shakes her head as she sits.

“I'm not really a card game person” She offers. “I'm okay to just watch...” Erik sets his arm over the back of her chair and nods.

…...........

Fenris sits at the end of the table trying to pluck up the courage to eat the weird cube. Everyone else appears to be enjoying it. And the smell is incredible. He lifts his eyes and glances at Kava who sits glaring at the mug in front of her on the table. Varric had gotten her a mug of ale, and she doesn't like it. This is not like anything they have back home. This is disgusting and dirty and unfiltered of sediment. She sighs a little and then stands.

“Hey, hey, where are you going?” Erik asks her.

“I should be getting home,” She tells them as she pulls on her cloak. “I have to get everything ready for tomorrow”

“You work too hard” Erik scolds her, she shrugs a little and touches his shoulder.

“I'll see you for lunch” She teases knowing that Erik will turn up at lunchtime to eat her soup, Erik chuckles and looks down, because he knows it too. It's become their thing. They have lunch together, he talks about Ferelden and his home and his sister, and she listens. She doesn't really talk about herself, she is still getting to know the people around her and trying to figure out how much she can trust them. But Erik can tell she is lonely. That she is in Kirkwall alone and she isn't that old. He figures she must have lost her family and is dealing with it the best she can alone. Kava leaves them to their game.

“Do you think one of us should walk her home?” Anders asks watching the doorway, Erik hums and shrugs.

“She's a big girl, she will be fine” Erik points out. Fenris has another thought though, he knows there were a group of templars stationed on the corner as he came in, and he's seen them around, harassing the young women that pass them. Knowing that they are out there and Kava is walking home alone, Fenris slips out of the room unseen by the others, he wants to make sure she gets home alone, and possibly to apologise for his behaviour.


	16. Chapter Thirteen

Fenris' hunch about those templars proves to be correct. The second Kava walks past their post they are instantly aware of her. Eyes following her as she makes her way home.

“Hey, sweetheart, why don't you come and talk with us?” One of the templars asks Kava who pulls a face and keeps walking. Creepy men, it seems, are universal, no matter the planet, the realm, the city, they are always going to exist.

“No, thank you” She offers her answer over her shoulder, but looking back was a mistake, they are now following her. She rolls her eyes and sighs. One of them actually slaps her backside, he actually puts hands on her. She turns to him and cocks her head. She's had the whistles and the comments but no one has dared to actually touch her like that. He smirks behind his helmet, and she twists her lips into a snarl. “Try that again and I'll cut off your hand” she warns.

“Feisty little thing”

“I'll show you just how feisty I am” She reaches behind her to where she has a hidden dagger, she hasn't had to use her skills as of yet, but she is willing, especially given the stories she's heard about these templars. She pulls her dagger out and holds it behind her back. “Leave me alone” She warns them, giving them one chance to walk away from her. One of them grabs the strap of her satchel and she really wishes this wasn't going to come to a fight. He tugs her closer and she throws out her free arm, dagger in hand, one of his companions grabs her wrist and stops her from using it, holding her still. She is outnumbered and now closer to them then she wanted to be.

“Hey” Fenris growls as he appears behind Kava, she sighs and hangs her head. She didn't need a rescue and definitely not from him. The templars eye up the sword on Fenris' back and then thinks better of it. They release Kava, back up and walk away. Kava lets out a breath and looks down at her bag now open on the ground, her journal pages strew across the ground. “Are you alright?” Fenris asks her.

“I'm fine” She argues as she picks up her bag. “I didn't need rescuing” she scolds as she picks up the papers that dropped from her journal.

“Yes, it appeared that way,” he tells her, a bite to his tone. “Surrounded by three templars that I am sure simply wished to talk with you about plants” she huffs and turns to him. He holds out a page, unfortunately, it is a page with a sketch of him on. She sighs and takes it from him. He raises an eyebrow at her.

“I sketch all of you, don't think anything of it,” she tells him as she slides it back into her book. “And I would have dealt with it” she adds. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” he notices the dagger in her hand.

“That dagger would not have lasted long in a fight against swords” He points out, she looks at her dagger and shrugs before tucking it into the back of her trousers.

“It is all I have” She admits. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I was looking for you” he admits, she gives him a look. “I wanted to make sure you made it home....” She softens a little, he was just looking out for her in a place that has dangers around every corner. “And I wished to apologise” She nods a little. “I was rude” he starts, she raises an eyebrow at him. “The way I snapped at you when we first met, when you took care of me, the way I spoke to you.....I was rude” He expands.

“You think?” She bites back, he cocks his head.

“Hawke has explained that your gift with plants and healing has nothing to do with magic” He adds. “And is simply knowledge” he holds his hands behind his back, fingers grasped together to stop him fidgeting, why is he fidgeting? He has never fidgeted in his life but she makes him nervous, he was sure it was the magic thing but she's not a mage, so it can't be that, there is just something about her that....gets him all flustered.

“I worked hard on my skill,” she tells him. “I've spent hours and hours tending to my plants, cultivating and experimenting with what they can do....it is not just knowledge, it is experience...” She slides her journal away into her satchel before she walks away from him. Fenris' eyes following after her.

“Thank you” She stops when he says this. “For...helping me” She looks over her shoulder at him. “And for the...chocolate” She gives him a small smile before she leaves. He lets out a breath. She turns to walk backwards and cocks her head.

“Thought you were walking me home?” She asks him, Fenris looks down and smiles before he nods and jogs to catch up with her, she turns to walk forward, the two of them falling into step with one another.

…......

Fenris walks at Kava's side through Lowtown as they head towards her home. It's rather quiet for Lowtown, sort of peaceful. His fingers curl into his palm and uncurls again with his nerves. Kava has a presence to her, an energy. An aura that makes him nervous, or maybe she just makes him nervous in general because she is a beautiful woman and up until his escape from Danarius he wasn't really allowed to talk to beautiful people. Or people in general. He takes a breath.

“Your skill with plants” he starts and then stops. “I apologise if the way I spoke about it...insulted you” She looks at him.

“It didn't” She assures him, he raises an eyebrow, she shrugs back. “People have always doubted my gift” She admits. “Thought little of it...it's just a bit of gardening....” She mocks then smirks slightly. “Well, I know that there are plants that are capable of poisoning, and healing, and...soothing....or invigorating...I know what they can do and how to use them...and those _people_ can barely cook soup” he laughs a little and then looks down.

“Is there anything you cannot make?” he asks her.

“Well...If it comes from a plant, I can make it” She answers and shrugs.

“And this chocolate comes from a plant?” Fenris asks, she hums and nods.

“It's made from a bean from the Theobroma cacao tree” She answers.

“Where did you learn about all the plant stuff?” he asks.

“It's just something I've always found interesting. Something I have always been good at. How something so simple can make a big difference....wheat makes bread which is a staple for families, grass feed cattle which give milk and meat, potatoes and turnips are such hearty foods but they come from such tiny seeds...” He nods a little. “And coffee beans” She turns to him. “Something so tiny, so small, can make something so utterly delicious” He smiles at her as she gets excited. “But I have yet to find any beans here or coffee at all”

“Not this south” He admits. “Antiva....they are very well known for their coffee beans but they are expensive...and export is limited because of it” He threads his fingers together behind his back. “I miss coffee too” He adds. “I used to sneak some from Danarius' kitchen”

“I am sorry” she offers, he frowns at her. “Hawke told me you are a freed slave....slavery it's...” She huffs a little. “There isn't a word I can use that is bad enough for it” He nods in agreement.

“You have slavery where you are from?” He asks her.

“Oh, yes” She answers. “It exists, but no one talks about it...” Her eyes sadden and shift darker. Whilst not specifically slavery, what Hydra did to her was very close. Keeping her captive. Making her perform for them. Then hurting her because they wanted to. And after the first year of her release, no one talked about what happened to her. She was just expected to keep it shut up and away from everyone. “It is better, I guess, then it once was....there was a time when every...noble family had slaves, and a lot of them....it used to be a sign of wealth” She shrugs. “Now it is like a dirty secret” She takes a breath. “But you got out,” She tells him. “Which means there is hope for others” He looks at her softly and nods. “You are their hope, their proof that it can be done” He looks down, a blush working onto his cheeks. He was so mean to her when they met, so hostile, but she is rather intelligent and insightful. “If you can do it, so can they” She adds as she looks away from him, her own face heating up.


	17. Chapter Fourteen

Drakonis. Kava has worked out is March. At least in equivalence. Which means Ostara...the Spring Equinox for her. She hasn't celebrated anything since she arrived here. And she needs something to make her feel better. So she is going to celebrate it herself. Though Natasha and Clint indulged her a lot with her experimentation with religion back home, trying to find something that fit for her, in the end...Druidry fit. Their connection to nature specifically and unsurprisingly called to her. She's worked out that she has been stuck here for about nine months now, nearly a year. And that just makes her sad and fills her with a sense of hopelessness, so celebrating is going to make her feel better. She is going to make sure of it. She picks up a cloak from the back of the chair in her store, it's not hers but she thinks it might be Merrill's. She has been getting to know Hawke and his companions over the weeks, all but Fenris, he prefers solitude and is less than willing to socialise like the rest of them are. Carver spends a lot of time at her store, helping her with deliveries. Aveline and Kava made window boxes together and set them up at the barracks. Varric has been trying to pry information out of her regarding who she is and where she is from, but she is good, trained by the best, so she manages to give him just enough that it seems she is right where she is supposed to be. Isabela drops by for medicine more often than Kava would like. And Merrill is by far the one who visits her most often, looking for ways to help without exposing herself as a mage. She likes learning about the flowers the most and Kava enjoys teaching someone about them. Erik frowns as he walks into Kava's store, his head cocking as he takes in the new decorations. It is much more floral and scented today. He looks at Carver at his side who appears just as confused.

“Is it me or is it actually extra flowery in here?” Erik asks, Carver nods in agreement. “Kava?” Erik shouts into the store, Kava leaves the back room.

“Are you wearing a dress?” Carver asks, Kava looks down at her dress, her feet bare beneath, decorated with flowers and vines instead of shoes. Her arms wrapped in vines and flowers too, her hair filled with petals. Neither of them have seen her in anything other than her _rags_. This dress is something else. Green and browns with floral details sewn into it.

“Yes,” She answers and swishes the bottom of her dress a little.

“Why?” Erik counters.

“For Ostara,” She tells them, they both frown at her. “It's just a sort of holiday...back home” She shrugs and sets some flowers in front of the stone altar. “I wanted to do something.....”

“What is it for?” Erik asks as he touches some hanging flowers.

“It's to welcome in spring...” She offers as she folds up a table cloth before setting it in a box. “To celebrate fertile soil and the changing of the weather...” She shrugs. “I usually spend this day with my family, with my community...but they're not here, so I'm just going to go to the coast for lunch....” She adds and moves to her stocks.

“You think maybe we should spend the day with her” Carver offers. “She's alone and celebrating her religious holiday without her family...” Erik nods a little and turns to his brother.

“I will go rally the troops” Erik teases, Carver nods and moves to help Kava with her bushels of herbs.

….....

Erik glances at Varric who sits at a table with Aveline, Anders leans against the wall as far as he can get from Fenris, who has put just as much space between him and Anders as the mage himself has. Isabela and Merrill sit together, giggling away. Erik takes a breath and nods, now they are all here.

“Kava is homesick,” Erik tells them. “And we are going to cheer her up”

“Why?” Fenris asks.

“Because we are her friends and that is what friends do” Erik answers. “And because she has helped us all and never asked for anything in return....” Fenris looks down a little because Erik is right. She has been nothing but helpful and kind to them when they have needed it, with little need of them having to persuade her to help, she just does it, without question, without thought, without complaint. She has been a better friend to them, than they have been to her, and it is about time they changed that. And this is a start.

“Where exactly is she from?” Aveline asks.

“No idea” Erik admits. He has absolutely no idea where Kava is from, or anything about her really, she rarely talks about herself, usually steers conversation onto the other person and away from her. “She doesn't talk about herself that much but the point still stands....she is homesick and it's a big holiday for her people and she is spending it alone...so...Regardless of faith” Erik adds. “We are going to see this through with her....”

….........

Erik tugs on Kava's hand a little and she sighs, she just wants to get her work finished before she goes for lunch but he is being persistent in wanting to get her to go outside with him.

“I really have things to do before lunch” Kava argues with Erik who is pulling her towards the door to her home.

“Just...this won't take a moment” he assures her and smiles slyly as he pushes open the front door. “You said that this holiday of yours is a community thing,” He tells her, she nods as he leads her out of the store. “So...I gathered _**our**_ community” He teases once outside and Kava can see that their friends are all gathered and setting up a set of dining tables in the square outside of Hawke's home. Even Leandra is with them. She smiles warmly at Kava who smiles back, utterly touched that they did this for her. She really thought she would have to celebrate all her holidays alone now. Erik touches her arm and she looks at him. “We're your friends” he reminds her. “And this is what friends do” She smiles warmly and nods before she moves to join the celebrations. Erik watches her with a smile as Anders steps to his side.

“This was a really thoughtful thing you did for her,” Anders tells him, the two of them share a look. Fenris' eyes are on Kava just as everyone else's are, she is wearing a dress, something new to all of them. She looks more feminine. Softer. Warmer.

….........

Natasha sets a bunch of flowers on an altar as Clint watches from behind her. It is something Natasha wanted to do, something she knew Kava would do if she was here. But she's not, so it falls to Natasha instead. And she will do every ritual and every celebration and every tradition for Kava until her return. Natasha is still holding onto what little hope she has left that they will find her. She needs to hold onto that for her own sanity.


	18. Chapter Fifteen

Isabela laughs with Merrill, sat together at a table watching Erik dance along with the minstrel playing the lute, they'd accosted him from the Hanged Man with the promise of food and drink. All of which is true. There has been a lot of food and drink and over the course of the day, more people have joined them. Families, refugees, elves, they all found their way to them. It really has turned into a community event, even if only a few of them know why they are actually here. Carver sits with a small child who wanted his help to weave some of Kava's flowers into her hair, he grumbled without real malice and caved, he did it enough for his sister, Bethany. Fenris looks around but finds Kava missing from her own party. He takes a breath and takes a guess at where she has disappeared to, where she has been disappearing to all day.

…........

Fenris finds Kava leaving her store with her hands full but her dress getting caught around her legs, which means there is a high chance she is going to end up on her backside in the dirt, and that lovely cake in her hand.

“Give me that,” Fenris tells her, she peers around the cake and at him, he motions his hands to the cake.

“Thank you,” She tells him as he takes the cake from her. She lifts the bottom of her dress and steps down the stairs to join him.

“What is this anyway?” He asks her.

“White chocolate and pomegranate cake” She answers as she takes the cake back from him.

“Pomegranate?” He enquires, drawing out the word a little.

“It's a fruit,” She tells him. “It's the pinky-red seed things” She nods to the cake. “Take one...try it” He reaches out and takes one of the seeds from the cake before eating it. She raises an eyebrow at him.

“I don't know” He admits. “It was...quick” She chuckles.

“Yeah, you really need a healthy handful to get a good taste of them” She shrugs a little as they reach the small event. Her eyes softening as she takes in the people laughing and smiling. It's been a tough few months for the people of Kirkwall, and for the refugees that fled their homes. But seeing them all happy, it makes her feel....useful. That if she can just do something for someone, even just a handful of someones, then she can do something good whilst she is stuck here. She takes a breath and moves to the table. Fenris' eyes following her as she moves. Kava sets the cake on the table and Anders moves closer to her.

“Sit down,” Anders tells her. “You haven't stopped to enjoy yourself”

“Being kind and generous is part of it” She assures him. “It's about community spirit and healing and bonding...about being together as one...like a family” He voice breaks a little on the word family. She looks down a little, shuffling her bare feet in the ground. This day, she thought that being around all these people would take her mind off of her home, but it hasn't it's just made her miss it more. “Excuse me” She whispers and walks away.

“Kava” Anders calls out for her, she waves her hand over her shoulder.

“What did you do, Mage?” Fenris asks Anders who looks at him standing behind him.

“Nothing” Anders defends. “We were talking....” Fenris growls at him and then walks away.

….......

Fenris lingers, following Kava, as she retreats to her store, her fingers brushing away tears from her cheeks. Whatever that was, whatever happened, really upset her. He lets out a breath and glances around for Erik. He is better at the comforting thing.

….........

Erik is grabbing a slice of cake that Kava brought out when Fenris approaches him. Erik holds up a finger to him.

“Can it wait until I have eaten this?” Erik asks. “Because if the smell is anything to go by...I am going to inhale it” Fenris snorts a little and rolls his eyes.

“Your mage upset Kava,” Fenris tells Erik who looks at him.

“What?” Erik asks.

“He said something...upset her....you should go check on her” Fenris points out.

“Why don't you go and check on her?” Erik argues, Fenris shrugs a little and walks away. Erik snorts a little and looks towards the store. He turns his eyes to the piece of cake and sighs.

…...........

Erik knocks on the doorframe and Kava wipes at her eyes, removing her tears. Talking with Anders just made it all sink in, what she has lost, how much she misses her parents. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

“Are you alright?” Erik asks her, she hums and nods, keeping her back to him as she takes another deep breath.

“Yes,” She answers and moves to a crate filled with fruit. Intending on getting some to take to the group. “I was just thinking about my family” She admits and lets out a breath.

“Do you miss them?” He asks her quietly.

“Yes,” She answers and turns to face him. “Every single day”

“Then why did you leave them?”

“I never said I had a choice,” She tells him, he frowns a little. “I had no choice in coming here, and I can't go back, believe me, I've tried...but there is no way for me to go home....” She lets out a breath and shakes her head. “Even if I had the coin....”

“Your store does well enough” he points out, he knows that people come and go nearly all hours of the day.

“You know that my supplies are given in exchange for whatever they can give in payment” She reminds him. “I mostly get supplies back, things I can't grow....very rarely coin, and there are people that need it more than me” She looks at him. “I'm just homesick” She offers and shakes her head. “This holiday...it just reminded me what it used to be like....how I'd spend all day baking pies and cakes with my father....my mother would go out and buy every colour candle she could find and then we'd have dinner in the garden under this huge tree filled with lanterns and garlands of flowers and those candles all around us....it was always beautiful....and then we'd travel to a place called Stonehenge, this beautiful place with these huge rocks...” She smiles. “We'd get there early in the morning and watch the sunrise above the stones” She looks down as she gets upset. “They did that...every year with me...even though they don't believe” Erik touches her shoulder and she looks up at him.

“I am sorry, I didn't know that you were _stuck_ here” She gives him a sad smile. “Look, it probably isn't a lot but I have some coin” He starts.

“No” She stops him. “No, Carver said you are saving up for that Deep Roads thing...”

“Carver needs to keep his mouth shut” He counters. “And I am sure I can spare some...get you on a boat, get you home”

“No” She argues as she touches his arm. “No...I am okay here” She assures him. “It's just today...and yes, I am always going to miss them, but this isn't something you can help me with, Hawke...but I do appreciate the offer...it's just...it's something I have to deal with...always... ** _But_** you can help me with these” She holds up a crate of fruits. “Take them down for the others” he nods and takes the crate from her.

“That I can do” He agrees. “And I know it is not the same...but you have me...” She smiles and nods softly. “And you have all of them out there”

“You know you have cake on your face, right?” she asks him, he nods.

“I am aware” He answers and walks away, she chuckles slightly as she follows him. She feels a little better, she is always going to miss her parents, for however long she is stuck here, that is something she is going to have to come to terms with. 


	19. Chapter Sixteen

A small force of templars approaches the square where music plays and food is eaten. People laugh and smile and sing. And then it all just stops when the templars are noticed. A dead silence falling over the square. Fear descending. Anders and Merrill stand together away from the others, trying to hide back away from the templars as they approach, all festive cheer instantly disappearing with their appearance here. All the civilians that live in Lowtown shrink back. Instantly scared. Kava's eyes shift around, she's never seen a reaction that potent before. She'd heard the stories. Seen the damage in the aftermath, but these people are terrified of templars. Erik looks up and across from where he stands talking with Aveline. She and he share a look before he moves.

“Knight-Captain Cullen” Erik greets as he approaches the small group of templars, specifically their superior who is leading them. “What can we do for you?”

“There was word of a disturbance” He answers, his eyes flickering around the small gathering.

“It's just some community bonding” Erik states. “With food and drink....some music....that's not against the rules”

“No” Cullen agrees. “It is not, as long as things remain civil...” He glances at the elves gathered. “And perhaps the elves among you should return to the alienage....”

“Why?” Kava asks as she appears at Erik's side, he grabs her arm to stop her moving closer to the templars.

“The reports claim that the elves are disrupting the peace,” One of the templars tells her.

“The elves?” Kava asks back. “From what I've seen with Kirkwall, humans are the ones that cause the most damage and hurt” She points out. “Whilst the elves just want to be left in peace....”

“Kava” Erik scolds pulling her back. Cullen's eyes flicker to her and to the necklace around her neck as it swings. “They're templars, with the Chantry, we talked about the Chantry, right?” she nods.

“Yes....and I don't care who they are....” She counters. “They can wave their swords around to make themselves feel like big men...” She stops and notes another templar. “Sorry, or women” She motions to the female templar. “That armour, it is really hard to tell...But it doesn't make them right...” She steps closer to Cullen who attempts to stand up taller whilst studying her face, because he swears he knows her, that necklace is hard-wired into his memories. A small child. Bouncing red hair. Golden green eyes. And he feels like he is staring right at her now. But all grown up. Which means there is a high chance this woman is actually his sister. “Last week...one of your men cut a little elf boy,” She tells him. “He was chasing a feather that had caught the breeze.... _magic_...the templar claimed...He cried as I patched him up...didn't understand why he was hurt for playing” Cullen looks down at her sadly. “Week before...dead little elf girl...she was teaching her human friend some elvhen..... _blood magic curse..._ that's what her parents were told...and not that long ago, when I was walking home from the Hanged Man, three of your templars attempted to grab me...and if it wasn't for my _elvhen_ friend...Goddess only knows what they would have done”

“We have orders and guidelines,” Cullen tells her. “A higher calling in Andraste...”

“When your religion tells you to persecute someone simply because they are different from you, that should make you question your religion....” Kava points out. “You shouldn't judge someone by what they _**are**_ , but by what they _**do**_ and what they stand for...” Cullen stares down at her before sighing.

“I think it's best if you all disperse and return to your homes” Cullen orders.

“No” Kava argues. “We're going to keep going until every bit of food is gone and every drop is drunk.....until our feet hurt and our voices are horse...Go back to guarding the simpering nobles in Hightown, templar...you are not wanted or needed here, people in Lowtown can look after themselves....” She takes a few steps back and turns to those behind her. “Drink up...the night has only just begun” She turns to look at Cullen, raising an eyebrow, daring him to try and stop them.

“Knight-Captain?” One of his men asks. Cullen glances away from Kava and to his men.

“Go back to your posts” He orders. “I will remain here, make sure these festivities remain civil...” The templars all share a look before they disperse from the square, leaving Cullen to linger at the corner of the party. Cullen's eyes are on Kava as she talks with Erik, he appears to be scolding her but she is far from taking it seriously. Just the same as when she was a child. Stubborn, defiant, rebellious. She is his sister. He is pretty certain. That necklace. Those eyes. The hair. The attitude. But as strange as it sounds, he needs to get a look at her wrists or her ankles. There were certain marks on his sister that made identification easy, he just needs to see if this woman has them to make absolutely sure. 


	20. Chapter Seventeen

Kava leans against the wall on her roof, a mug of coffee held between her hands as she waits for the sun to rise. She wants to see the new day in with a new attitude. She is stuck here. She has to deal with that. She has to come to real terms with that. This is her home now. This little shop. These people. This city. This world. It's hers now. And she has to adjust her life to that. She has to settle on expanding her knowledge base further. Concentrate on adapting rather than searching for a way to flee. No more playing. It's time for her to get serious. Ostara has just kicked her into gear. The holiday of new beginnings. She lets out a breath and nods to herself.

“Kava?” Fenris asks behind her, she hums in acknowledgement. “I thought you were sleeping” He states as he runs his fingers through his hair.

“I wanted to see the sunrise” she offers as she pulls her hair from the ponytail, the red locks bouncing over her shoulders as it settles. Fenris moves to her side and leans on the wall to look down on the square. The last of the revealers heading home. But the air is light, joyful still. “Thank you,” She tells him. “For spending the day doing this with me”

“Hawke made us do it” he argues, she hums a little and turns to him.

“You can admit that you had fun” She teases slightly, he snorts and looks at her. “Little bit?” She teases with her fingers, he smiles a little.

“Little bit” he agrees, she chuckles and smiles warmly at him. His eyes watching her, softening slightly. She shivers and pulls her hot coffee closer to her. “Here” He picks up a blanket from the side and wraps it around her. She gives him a small smile.

“Thanks” She whispers. Fenris glances behind him where Merrill and Carver are sleeping, many of them crashing with Kava for the night, she doesn't mind, she has the space, sort of, Isabela, Varric, Anders, and Erik are sleeping downstairs within the store and storeroom. They all tried to stay up with Kava but they've had some rough days recently that's exhausted them. She doesn't begrudge them their sleep. She knows, from what they tell her, just how bad things have been, how hard times are. The fighting. So she lets them sleep, and she will see in the sunrise. She looks at Fenris as he takes her coffee from her and takes a drink. Her eyes softening, at least she will see it in with one friend. He doesn't seem to be in a hurry to leave her to this alone.

…........

Kava changes over the weeks that follow Ostara, her mindset changes. Her store has changed inside as well. She's taken away a few of her home comforts and swapped them for Kirkwall comforts. There is a ratty and torn flag of Kirkwall on the wall. Jars of native flowers and herbs. Baskets of native fruits and vegetables. Her medicines have been altered to use this world herbs. But she has not completely forgotten who she is and where she is from. There are still flowers from her world, just not as extreme as it was before. She keeps the things that can help people here. The things she knows can help people. She would never take that away from them, not when she knows how much they need herbal antibiotics and antiseptics and pain relief, because they have nothing here. She takes a breath where she stands behind her counter, readying the day's supplies.

….........

Carver is outside of the store filling a newly acquired cart with crates. With Kava's increased customer base she needs help in delivering her goods. Now, there are no horses or ponies in the city because of how closed off and tight the streets are, so they have had to adapt. Which is why Ser Barksalot is hooked up to the front of the cart instead. The mabari is more than happy to help out Kava and Erik likes that she has the hound around to protect her, just in case.

…......

Inside, Kava grabs the last of the day's supplies and turns to leave her store when she spots Cullen lingering in the doorway. He doesn't know why he is here, to be honest. After seeing her at that party, he's not stopped thinking about her, but not in a creepy way, he really, really believes that this woman is his sister, and if she is, he doesn't want to just walk away from her. He needs to make sure, not just for him, but for his sisters and his brother, but mostly for him and Mia, they were the ones old enough to remember the child, the ones that bonded the most with her, cared for her, loved her. And they were the ones to suffered the most.

“What are you doing here?” She snaps a little. He's forgone his templar armour to try and show a more friendly front given that their last interaction was not friendly, in any way. She made her stance on templars very clear. And he is not here as a templar, he is here as family. Hopefully. He just doesn't know where to start. He just wants to get to know her. This version of her. The her that runs an exchange shop for medicine and food. That helps people without question.

“I urm...” Cullen starts and then stops, he lets out a breath. “I wanted to apologise” This is the best route, start by apologising for his men, for a lot of things. For the party. For the almost assault on her. “The reports that came in....”

“I have supplies to deliver” She interrupts him whilst giving him a look. “Or do you want to stop me from doing that as well?”

“It was not my intention to disrupt your party” He argues. “I was just following orders....”

“That makes it worse” She grabs her satchel and pulls it over her shoulders. “Is it so wrong that neighbours spend time bonding after everything they have been through?” She asks him. “The the refugees enjoy themselves after fleeing for the shitstorm they came from?”

“No, of course not” He answers.

“And for the first time in a long time, they were laughing and smiling and dancing....and no one cared if they were eating and drinking or dancing with elves or humans or dwarves...it was just...a community” Cullen looks down a little. “One people...together” She sighs a little. “What exactly is it you are here for...Knight-Captain?” She asks, he sighs a little and shrugs. He just wanted to see her, to spend some time watching her, but then he'd walked into her store and she started yelling at him. He just wants to be sure that this woman is his sister before he writes to his siblings to tell them he finally found her, after years of looking, after nearly fourteen years. He wants to know what happened to her after she went missing. Where she went? Who took her? How she got here? How long she's been here? He has so many questions for her. But he doesn't know where to start. He doesn't want to just blurt it out.

“I...was looking for a...” He stops and tries to come up with something. “The men in the barracks have been complaining about...a rash” he then cringes because this isn't what he wants to talk about with his possible-sister. “Urm...”

“In their pants?” she asks him, he sighs and nods. “Do they go to the Blooming Rose?” He nods again. “That is where the source is...” She offers and grabs a handful of vials. She hands them to him. “Maybe limit the time your men spend at the Rose...” She tells him, he hums in agreement, if he knew how...he would do it. He takes the vials from her. “And have them wash, thoroughly, their bedsheets and their....undergarments, preferably with a solution of warm water, lemon, and honey”

“Do you have...?” He starts to ask, she points to a shelf.

“The big bottles” She offers. “If you need me to, then put in a request and I will deliver them to you...” He nods, she sighs and grabs a notepad from the counter. She makes a few notes and then pulls the page free before moving to attach it to a spike with other notes.

“I can have some coins....” He tells her.

“No” She stops him. “I work on an exchange base...so....” She shrugs. “Get me a sword”

“You want a sword?” he asks her, she nods.

“I have been told that my tiny dagger will be ineffective in a real fight...should it come to that...a sword would be better” He nods.

“I will see what I can do” He assures her. “But if I can't...is there anything else you would like?”

“Powerful question that” She points out. “But if no sword then perhaps...” She hums thoughtfully. “The mage herbalist that sells from the Gallows, arrange a meeting...” He raises an eyebrow. “I've been told he has some great books and access to suppliers of herbs....” Cullen nods. He is sure he can do that more than the sword, but he will try.

“I can try,” he tells her. “And maybe we could” He starts. “Have tea one afternoon” She gives him a weird look.

“Are you asking me out?” She asks him.

“Out?”

“Urm...courting” She explains.

“No, Maker's breath, no, not that” She pulls a face at him. “Not that you aren't beautiful...” He assures her and then cringes. “I just...” He groans. “I feel like we got off on the wrong foot, and I would like to amend that. What you are doing here...I was hoping an alliance could be forged” He lies, it was the best thing he could come up with without spilling everything to her.

“Everything alright, Kava?” Carver asks from the doorway, she nods and looks at him.

“The Knight-Captain was just leaving...” She answers as she turns back to Cullen, he sighs a little and nods. They share a look, she nods a little, agreeing to his offer of tea. He nods back at her and then leaves. She sighs and pulls a face, not sure why she agreed to be honest.


	21. Chapter Eighteen

Fenris sits drinking in his mansion, or the mansion he stole from Danarius. He's basically been squatting, as Kava tells him. He doesn't fully understand what that word means but he can understand the implication. He lets out a breath and smirks. Anything that gets one over on Danarius he is all behind. There is a clattering sound followed by echoing footsteps. Fenris sits up in his chair and listens for more. Fenris frowns and stands from the high-backed chair before heading off in search of the sound.

…......

Fenris finds Kava, in his kitchen, humming away to herself. He knows that his mansion is not exactly secure but the bodies have been scaring people away. Not her. Here she is, in his kitchen. And he has to admit that he is a little touched. So far, Erik has been the only one that will come inside. The only companion that will sit with him as he drinks. But he smiles to himself, seeing her there. Her hair swishing behind her as she grabs chopped up vegetables from the side and sets them into a huge pot on the stove. He takes a breath and schools his expression.

“What are you doing here?” He asks her, she glances over her shoulder at him.

“Hawke sent me” She answers and then goes back to whatever she is doing. “He told me you have no food so...” She shrugs a little. “I brought food” He glances to the large crate in the corner, filled with fruits, vegetables, and breads. “And flowers....for the smell”

“What smell?” He counters.

“You know....the piles of dead bodies you haven't cleaned up” He huffs a little. “You really should burn them before they become goo and stain that lovely carpet” She turns to the crate of supplies and pulls out a jar. “And I have this for you as well” She holds up a jar and shakes it, he steps closer.

“Are those....” He starts.

“Coffee beans,” She tells him and holds them out. “You said you missed coffee and you drank enough of it at Ostara” She teases, he takes the jar and smiles at it. He can't believe she did this. His eyes then find a few bottles next to the crate.

“Is that wine?” he asks, she nods.

“Yeah, Hawke said you liked wine” She answers, he nods, he does like wine. “I made it myself” She adds.

“Of course you did” He counters and looks at her. She smirks a little and shrugs.

“Wine comes from grapes...grapes are a plant....” She explains.

“And you can do anything with plants” He teases a little under his breath, she hums and moves closer to him. She pokes his nose and smirks, his eyes looking at her finger a little, causing him to look a little cross-eyed.

“Too right” She agrees and pulls her finger back. They share a look, she looks down with a smile. “So I put some soup on the stove, it should be ready in a few hours, just be careful when you take the pan from the stove, it will be hot....” he nods a little. She adjusts her scarf and then starts to leave. He grabs her arm to stop her, she looks at him.

“I urm...” He starts, struggles with thanks because doing it once was hard enough, but to continuously have to thank her for doing something nice. She nods, seemingly understands.

“You're welcome, Svarlivyy el'f,” She tells him, he releases her arm and frowns a little.

“What did you call me?” he asks her, she shrugs and touches his arm before she walks away. His eyes follow her as she heads to the foyer of the mansion.

“And do something with these bodies!” She shouts back at him, Fenris smiles and shakes his head.

…..........

Fenris climbs the stairs to Kava's store's rooftop. He feels the need to counter what she did for him with his own show. And he knows he doesn't have to. She has made it clear that she is there for all of them, no matter what they need, if she can provide for them, then she will. He is trying to reciprocate that loyalty and generosity. Especially with her. He is trying. And he hopes she sees that. Kava is planting, always planting something, in her little garden. Her fingers covered in soil, even her face and her clothes. She is comfortable here. She is happy with her fingers in the soil, with plants all around her, nature all around her. He lets out a breath.

“What are you planting?” he asks, she looks at him and then to her garden patch.

“Elfroot” She answers and leans back and cocks her head seeing what he has in his hand. “What is that?” She asks him, Fenris looks down at the covered cage and then back at her.

“A gift” he answers and holds it up and out towards her, she cocks her head, stands, and moves closer to him. “For the food and the coffee and the wine” He rambles a little and then snaps his jaw shut to stop himself. She lifts the cover from the cage and then smiles widely.

“You got me a chicken?” She asks him with a smile as she picks up the chicken from the cage.

“You like animals, right?” He counters, now unsure of the offer. “I know you enjoy plants and nature....”

“I love her” She assures him as she smiles at the chicken. Fenris relaxes and lets out a breath. He would have gone with flowers or something plant-related but she has all of that stuff. She doesn't have a chicken. So he got her a chicken. He _**stole**_ her a chicken. And it is worth it. To see that look on her face. That smile. She is so beautiful when she smiles. And he has been trying to deny that he does find her attractive, that he has been having....stirrings. He has been trying to push that away. Because he is an elf. An escaped slave on the run from his master. And she is....perfect in every single way. He can admire her from a distance, be her friend, a companion. As close as he can get, to watch her work, and smile, and help people.

“You never had a chicken before?” He asks her, she chuckles and shakes her head.

“No..” She answers. “But...Dogs and cats and cattle and sheep.....I'd have them all if I could” She tells him as she holds the chicken closer to her. “I've just never had the space...I mean we had a dog, back home...Lucky...He's the biggest, fattest, dumbest dumbass you could ever meet” She teases, he smirks. “But he was ours...and I loved him...” She looks at the chicken. “This really is great” She assures him.

“You really do like the whole...nature thing, don't you?” he asks her, she nods.

“I like the idea of living off of what it gives us,” She tells him. “Vegetables, seeds, roots, fruits....animals....” She smiles at him. “Chicken is a good start,” She tells him. “Small enough and cute enough” She coos, Fenris watches her softly. “Plus eggs are a good source of protein, hopefully, she'll be a good layer”

“What is protein?” he asks, she pauses and looks at him, she smiles and shakes her head.

“It's nothing” She answers.

“You do that” he points out. “You say something and it makes no sense” She looks at him. “Like you are from so far away and you never explain”

“Maybe I am from far away” She counters and shrugs. They share a look, he looks down and smiles a little. “Would it matter?” he frowns and looks at her. “If I was from far away?”

“No,” he tells her as he steps closer to her. “You are still....you” She looks at him, he is close now. His eyes scanning over her face, soft, warm. “And I rather like....you” He admits.

“Don't go soft on me now, Svarlivyy el'f” She teases. “It's part of your charm when you're all broody and grumpy” He gives her a look back but she just smirks at him. His eyes flicker to her lips, intent clear, he wants to kiss her, right there, right now, and then panic sets it.

“I should go” He steps back from her, she nods a little and watches as he basically flees from her roof. She lets out a shaky breath. Her heart is pounding in her chest, her palms are all sweaty. She's never reacted to a boy like this before. And it's been getting worse with Fenris. That tingle in her stomach. A warmth down her spine. The unconscious need to smile around him. She's....catching feelings for him. She's not sure how she feels about having feelings for him, and that's ridiculous. She should be forming bonds, attachments. But romantic feelings is something else, that's a permanent thing to her. It's more locked into this world. She looks at the chicken and sighs a little. It's because he's broody, in an endearing way, intelligent, in a quiet way, funny, in the dry way and possibly accidental way. And he ran away from her when things appeared to be leading to a...kiss. That doesn't bode well.


	22. Chapter Nineteen

It is awkward for a few weeks after Fenris almost kissed Kava but now they ignore what almost happened. The very human thing to do. And concentrate on not making their friendship awkward, because it could be. And they both need this friendship. They need the easy companionship. They are both aware that they both know what almost happened. How close he had come to kissing her. And then panicked. But they haven't spoken about it. At all. Which they probably should have. Kava kicks shut Fenris' front door.

“Fenris?” She asks and then glares down at the dead body, still stinking up his foyer. “Seriously?!?” She yells into the mansion. “This ends today” She warns as she steps over the body, careful of the crate in her arms.

…..........

Fenris is waiting for her in the master bedroom, the only room, other than the kitchen, that he uses, he hasn't ventured into any of the others. He likes the one room he has. He heard her shouting but waited for her where he is. Can hear her feet on the stairs as he makes her way to him.

“What are you yelling about now, woman?” he grumbles with a smirk when she walks into the room.

“Don't _woman_ me, Svarlivyy el'f” She scolds setting the crate down. “Those bodies are still here....” She gives him a look. “This is serious, Fenris, they could really make you sick....” He looks at her, sees that she is actually worried about this. He stands from his chair and steps closer to her.

“Very well,” he tells her. “I will get rid of them” he assures her.

“Just like that?” She asks him, he nods. “Okay,” She whispers and looks away from him. He picks up a bottle of wine from the table and stares down at it. Kava notes his line of sight and his distraction as she moves to her crate. “What is it?” She asks as she sets a small cactus on the table, it's a hardy enough plant that not even Fenris can screw this up.

“Agreggio Pavali” He answers, she hums and looks at him as he stares down at the wine bottle in his hand. “There are six bottles left in the cellar” He turns to her as she drops into his armchair, pulling her legs under her to get comfy. It is his chair, and she is the only one he has allowed to sit in it, everyone else gets growled at. But there is something about her in his space that he doesn't mind. “Danarius used to have me pour it for his guests” He looks back at the bottle and lets out a breath. “My appearance intimidated them, he said, which he enjoyed” he rubs his thumb over the bottle.

“I can't imagine why they would be put off” She comments, he looks at her.

“I'll take that as a compliment” he offers, she nods in agreement, because she meant it that way. She thinks he is beautiful. Even if his tattoos came from pain, they are still beautiful. He hums a little and looks at the bottle, he takes a drink of it before he throws it against the wall. The glass shatters and the red liquid drenches the wall. Kava raises an eyebrow. “It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things” Fenris comments as he turns back to her.

“You could have offered me a glass first, you know” She teases.

“There's more, if you are really interested” he counters, she smirks and waves off the offer.

“Perish the thought,” She tells him. “How else would you decorate the walls?” He laughs, deep and throaty. He's more comfortable around her now, around all of them. More open to truly laugh with her. They share a look and he moves to take the seat close by, facing and angled towards the large armchair.

“Hmm” He hums a little as he thinks, his mood twisting slightly. “I've wanted to leave my past behind me....” he admits. “But it won't stay there” She nods, can understand that, can really understand that. “Tell me something” he starts, she looks at him. “Have you never wanted to return to your homeland?” he asks her, she takes a breath.

“I grew up there” She answers. “My family is still there....it will always be my home....but...” She pauses, whilst she does wish she could return home, she has grown rather fond of this world, of its people, and she has come to understand that returning home might never happen for her. “Not now” She finishes, it is the best answer she can give without admitting everything to him. She's not ready to tell anyone what happened to her. Even Fenris, no matter how close she feels to him. “When I first arrived here, all I wanted was to go home...” She adds. “But this city has...” She lets out a small breath. “I've grown rather fond of it in the last year”

“Do you truly no longer want to leave?” He asks, she hums and nods.

“Even if I did want to...I can't leave...” She shrugs a little. “I haven't figured out how...” He frowns. “To draw myself away from people that need me” She adds, inwardly cringing at how easy it was to let that slip. “If I leave, who will look after them....”

“I understand,” he tells her. “Still, to have the option....must be gratifying” But she doesn't have the option, she has no way home, but explaining that would give too much away. She is not ready to tell anyone.

“You've been on the run a long time now, then?” she asks him, he nods back.

“Three years now” He admits. “Danarius has a way of finding me – perhaps it is the markings?” he looks at his arm and his tattoos. “Whatever the means, it never takes him long to follow. This is the first time I've given him reason to pause.” He looks at her. “I suppose there are advantages in numbers....”

“And you never asked for help before? Before Hawke?” She inquires.

“Hirelings, when I could steal the coin. Never anyone of substance...” His eyes soften as he stares at her. “Until now” He admits, she gives him a small smile, knows he is implying her and Hawke, of course, but mostly her. He clears his throat. “Danarius will not give up, however. I await his return” She leans forward a little.

“What if he does give up?” She asks him. “What then?”

“Then I go to him, I will not live with a wolf at my back” He answers.

“Sounds like the right idea to me” She agrees, he looks at her, surprised. “Why do you look so surprised?” she asks him.

“You heal and help people...” He answers. “It is strange to think of you hurting anyone, or endorsing hurting someone”

“For what he did to you...” She points out. “There is no fate worse enough to punish him” Fenris looks down and smiles softly. She leans back in her seat and smiles. “It sounds to me like you want to stick around” She comments.

“I could see myself staying...” He agrees and then looks straight at her. “For the right reasons” He clears his throat when he becomes even slightly uncomfortable with the way he is actually looking at her, aware that he might be giving away too much. “I should thank you again....for helping me, for tending to my wound...”

“Yes, you should” She agrees with a smirk.

“Had I known Hawke would lead me to a woman so capable, I might have asked for help sooner” He admits, she blushes and tries to cover it with the back of her hand, her elbow leaning on the arm of the chair.

“You sound like you're about to ask me for a loan” She teases, he smiles.

“Well, this mansion does require some upkeep” He counters, the two of them share a look. He lets out a breath and glances at the plant on the small table. “What is this anyway?” He asks as he reaches out to touch the cactus she brought him. She stands and moves to stop him.

“No” She grabs his wrist and chuckles. “Don't touch it” He looks down at where she holds his wrist, warmth flooding from her skin, her fingers are soft and delicate despite how much she works in her garden. “It's a prickly little plant” She states and looks at him, his eyes lifting to meet hers. They are close again, a hair's breadth between them, she can feel his body radiating heat. It's there again. That feeling between them, that energy. And he knows what he wants to do. He wants to kiss her. But that fear creeps back up.

“I...have to go,” He tells her, she frowns a little as he backs away from her.

“Fenris?” She asks him, he looks away from her.

“I apologise...” He whispers and then walks away, she sighs and closes her eyes. Every time they get close to kissing, he flees. She's starting to think she is reading too much into their relationship. Maybe she is reading too much into the way he looks at her. She wraps an arm around herself and shakes her head.

…......

Erik watches as Fenris organises some rope to help with moving the dead bodies from his home. Erik and Aveline have both been on at him to get rid of them but he has always waved them off, but Kava asks, and he literally goes out of his way to do it. He's starting to think there might actually be something going on between the two of them. Given the way that Fenris watches her it is not that far of a leap.

“Are you actually clearing out these bodies because you want to or because Kava asked you to?” Erik teases Fenris a little, the elf groans knowing what Erik is implying here. He thought he was better at hiding his growing affections for the woman but clearly not.

“Will you just help me” Fenris argues as he picks up one of the bodies. Erik chuckles and takes the legs of the body.

“It is okay, you know, to feel things for someone” Erik assures him. “And Kava is a wonderful young woman....you would make a very attractive couple” Fenris snorts a little.

“It is not that simple” Fenris argues.

“Why not?” Erik asks. “Just let her know that you like her...really like her, and if she doesn't feel the same way, then you can move on, but if she does, then you might get something good, Fenris, if any single one of us deserves happiness, it's you, with everything you have been through...” Fenris hums a little. “What is the problem?” Erik asks him.

“Every time it feels like we are....” Fenris starts and sighs. “We get close and I want to kiss her”

“So why don't you?” Erik asks.

“It is complicated” Fenris answers, Erik raises an eyebrow for him to elaborate. “There is this feeling in my chest....a tight feeling, and my heart....it beats rapidly....” Erik chuckles.

“None of that is bad” He assures his friend. “That you feel that when you are with her, it is a good thing...”

“It does not feel good” Fenris argues.

“Being with her doesn't feel good?” Erik counters.

“No...” Fenris argues. “It does, but that feeling in my chest....”

“Is longing” Erik finishes for him. “It will go away when you give in” Fenris sighs and looks away from him.

“Let us just finish this” He argues, wanting to flee this whole conversation too. He has been with people in the past, mostly whoever Danarius demanded of him, but being around them has never felt the same as when he is around Kava. He's terrified of that feeling because he doesn't understand it. Because it is unfamiliar to him.


	23. Chapter Twenty

Cullen lets out a breath as he waits for Kava to join him, it has taken time for him to get time away from his post to meet with her. That and he has been working on how to play this out without just straight out admitting that she is his sister. He is more sure of it now. He's been watching her, checking up on her. The more he sees of her, the more he watches her, the more he sees the same little girl. He might have only have had six years but those six years made an impression, she made an impression. Anyone that met her will say the same thing. And Mia has been sending letter after letter after letter, begging him for answers, begging to know whether he has truly found their sister. He is pretty sure that she is one meltdown away from getting on a ship and coming to Kirkwall herself. He glances up as Kava slips into the seat across from him.

“Sorry I am late” She offers as she shrugs out of her cloak. “My deliveries over ran”

“Oh?” Cullen asks, she shrugs.

“The last one had a puppy...I got distracted” He chuckles a little and smiles at her. “Have you been waiting long?”

“No” He assures her. “Long enough to order some tea, I didn't know if you wanted flavoured leaves so I just ordered plain” He motions to the tea pot on the table.

“Thank you” She tells him and pours herself a mug of tea out. “So you wanted to discuss an alliance between my store and your...barracks?”

“Yes” He agrees. “Whilst we have access to mage healers, a few of the templars are uncomfortable with them using magic on them, I thought you would be willing to use your....alternative methods”

“Okay, so...you are after medicine and treatment?” He nods. “In exchange for....?”

“Coin, I have already spoken to the Knight-Commander and she is willing to set aside some of the budget to reimburse you for your supplies and time...and I have this for you” He sets a box on the table and she raises an eyebrow at him, he nods and she reaches out and opens the box to reveal a sword within it. It's beautiful. The handle decorated with floral and leaf engravings. She smiles and touches the vines around the guard of the sword. “And I have arranged for you to meet with the circle herbalist”

“You did both” She points out as she closes the box lid, he nods.

“I did both” He agrees. “I have gone over the reports from the six months, and violence in Lowtown is at an all time low, as are mortality rates....And I believe you are to thank for that, when the refugees came here, they did so not knowing what was waiting for them, they were packed into Lowtown and Darktown like cattle and then you came along. Solved more problems than the guards did, or we did....” She nods, she knows this. “I saw to both of your requests because it feels like the least I could do” She smiles at him and nods.

“So this alliance...any specifics?”

…........

Fenris lingers across from the Hightown tavern, it is a lot better looking than the Hanged Man, smells better too. His eyes are locked firmly on Cullen and Kava who talk together. He curls his fingers into his palm. Cullen is the better of the two of them. By far. He's human. Has a good job. He's not unattractive. Probably not living in run down stolen mansion. He is certainly a much better match than Fenris, in his mind anyway. What has he got to offer in way of a future? He looks away from the two of them before walking away.

….........

Fenris paces the floor in front of his fire, his mind working over what he witnessed with Kava and Cullen. He shouldn't be this upset by it. She is a very attractive young woman and is free to peruse whoever she wants. He is just upset that it isn't him. And he knows he could tell her. He could. But then it would change everything. It would change a friendship he is really fond of and happy with. He doesn't want to lose her as his friend because he has feelings for her that might not be reciprocated. The awkwardness that would ensue. He doesn't want to lose her. Kava hums as she walks into the room, sets her bag down by the door and looks at him.

“Svarlivyy el'f?” She asks him, he looks at her. “What?” She asks him when she notes his expression.

“You and that templar” he points out. She frowns at him.

“Cullen?” She asks him, he nods. “You think me and....him are....together?” She draws out slowly. He looks away from her. “We were discussing the terms of an alliance” She admits to him. “He wants some of my supplies for his men.....”

“That's it?” he whispers, she nods. “It was very friendly....” He points out.

“I don't understand why this is bothering you so much....” She argues as she grabs her satchel.

“Because...” He starts and then stops, realising that he could tell her that he likes her in a romantic fashion, he could tell her that he wants to be with her. That seeing her with Cullen made his blood boil and his heart break. He could. But he doesn't. She scoffs and shakes her head.

“You know what” She starts as she pulls her bag over her head. “I'm tired so I'm just going to go home...”

“What about Wicked Grace?” He asks her.

“Let's forget it” She offers and swallows a little. “I don't need to know how to play a stupid card game...” He looks at her, she glances at him and then leaves. Fenris closes his eyes and hangs his head. He keeps hurting her, he can see it in her eyes, every time he pulls back from her. He might just lose her without intending to.


	24. Chapter Twenty-One

Merrill moves across the floor of her small home, behind her, Kava closes the front door. All dressed up to leave the city, she is planning on picking up some supplies, as much as she can carry, because honestly the coast creeps her out and she doesn't want to have to go back. Merrill glances over her shoulder at Kava.

“Do you want some tea?” Merrill asks, Kava shakes her head.

“No, thank you” Kava answers. “I am heading to the coast to pick up some supplies” She offers. “I just popped in to ask if you wanted to come with me?” Merrill nods a little and then stands from her table. “I know you hate being cooped up in the alienage all day”

“I do” Merrill agrees as she grabs her cloak from her bed. “Just wish I would get to go out more with them...”

“Hawke just doesn't want to risk taking too many mages out with him when he is dealing with...whatever it is he deals with” Kava offers, Merrill chuckles a little as she pulls on her cloak.

“I understand” Merrill states. “I'm the...little one of the group”

“I don't get to go on adventures with them either” Kava admits as they leave the house together.

“Yeah, mostly because no one would risk you” Merrill points out. “You mean to much to us and to the people here, what would they do without you, Kava?” Merrill asks her, Kava smiles softly at her. “Plus can you even fight?” Merrill asks her, Kava shrugs a little. Kava knows she can fight, she was trained for it, but no one here knows that yet, and she wants to keep it that way for as long as she can, she likes being the little shop girl.

…...

Kava and Merrill end up spelling most of the afternoon on the coast hunting down ingredients for potions. Kava is branching out, thanks to her information from Solivitus. She needed more information regarding recipes and she thought talking with the circle herbalist would help.

“What's going on with you and Fenris?” Merrill asks, Kava looks at her as the elf kneels on the ground with a small chisel and bag.

“What?” Kava counters, Merrill chuckles a little.

“Hawke talks, Kava” Merrill comments. “Plus he's really loud, so when he and Varric gossip about the rest of us, we can some times hear them” Kava smirks a little. Merrill looks at her. “He said that Fenris and you....” Merrill gives her a look. Kava sighs a little.

“There are moments when I think he is interested but then...” She shakes her head, Merrill collects the glitterdust from the ground. “He does something...pulls away from me...”

“But you are interested in him?” Merrill asks her as she stands and turns to her friend.

“Well, I like him..” Kava answers. “He makes me smile...and I get this feeling in my chest” She touches her chest and smiles. “Warm and fluttering....” Merrill smiles watching her. “I've never felt that before...but with him....” She shakes her head. “I thought he...shared some of that, obviously I was wrong” She shrugs and sets the bag of glitterdust into her satchel when Merrill hands it over.

“He does really seem to care about you” Merrill offers, Kava snorts a little.

“He doesn't really know how to show that though” She counters, Merrill shrugs a little. “I know he has a history, a really bad one, and I'm trying not to be too expectant. He's been hurt, and he is still hurting....” She and Merrill share a look. “What's next?” She asks, wanting to change the subject away from Fenris, she doesn't really want to talk about him, or any of this. Merrill pulls a small list from her pocket.

“Lyrium sand” She reads and then tucks it away again, she gives Kava a look, Kava shrugs back at her. “So what does this mean?” Kava frowns at her. “With Fenris?”

“Oh...I don't know” Kava answers. “What am I supposed to do in this sort of situation?” She counters. “I've never felt like this...” Merrill smiles softly at her. “Stop smiling like that” Kava scolds, Merrill chuckles and walks with her.

"Why don't you just tell him that you like him?" Merrill asks her, Kava shoots her a look. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could hear me" Kava counters, Merrill smiles. "He could say that he's not interested" She adds sadly. "He might say he is" Merrill frowns. 

"That makes no sense" Merrill points out, Kava shrugs but doesn't offer anymore. She is terrified of him saying that he's not interested, rejection hurts, but she is even more terrified of him saying he shares her feelings of affection, she doesn't belong here and falling for someone that is part of this world will make it harder for her to leave when she does leave, and she sure as hell plans on going home...one day. If she can figure out how to. 

….......

Merrill hums a little as she counts the number of elfroot cuttings they took, they've actually managed to collect rather a lot. Meaning Kava doesn't have to come all the way back to the coast, which is a good thing.

“The sun is setting” Kava offers. “We should be thinking about heading...” She stops when she spots a familiar tuft of white hair. She cocks her head and shifts closer to the edge of the cliff. There, below, is Fenris, and Erik, and Isabela, but they are not looking all that happy, and they shouldn't be, it looks as though they have gotten caught up in a bandit camp. And restrained next to a cage filled with young men and women. Merrill moves back towards her.

“Kava?” She asks. “What were you saying?”

“Get down” Kava pushes Merrill down behind the bushes.

“What is it?” Merrill asks, Kava peers over the edge of the cliff edge to watch.

“Hawke” She answers, Merrill frowns and follows her eyes to the bandit camp below them. “We have to help them” Kava states, Merrill shakes her head.

“I told Hawke I would protect you” Merrill argues. “Taking you into a fight is not protecting you”

“I can take care of myself, Puzyr'kovyy el'f”

“So can they” Merrill adds. Kava's eyes scan over the camp below. They can't look after themselves as they are currently outnumbered and tied up.

“Really looks like it” Kava comments, Merrill sighs a little.

“If Hawke asks...I protested a little” Merrill tells her, Kava smiles at her.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Two

Fenris hates Erik right about now. They weren't even out looking for bandits. They were here to deal with some spiders that had cut off a trade route and accidentally ran into the bandits that seem to be branching into slavery. They were planning on dealing with it, there was only a small handful of them, they could have easily taken them on, until there were more, more than they could deal with....and so, they ended up restrained. If his hands weren't tied behind him, Fenris might actually kill Erik for dragging him into this mess. There is whistling from close by, melodic, a song clearly and then Kava is wandering into the camp. Fenris' eyes widen seeing Kava stand there, with her little dagger knife, facing off against a group of heavily armed bandits. Erik shifts to his knees to get a better look.

“Kava” He whispers when he realises that she is here. “What is she doing?” He scolds slightly, Fenris hums in agreement.

“Well, well, boys, look what we have here” The bandit leader comments as he steps closer to Kava, she smirks a little. “Hey, sweetheart....” The bandit greets as his men stand and move closer to him. There are a series of whistles as they all look at Kava. Fenris tugs against his binds. “Why don't you come closer? Have a drink?” The bandit coos, his men all agreeing with nods and affirmation. Kava's eyes harden.

“You want me” Kava starts and holds out her hand, dagger settled in her palm, fingers curled tight around it. “Come and get me” She turns and then runs away, the bandits giving chase. As Kava leads off the bandits, Merrill slips into the camp to untie her friends. Fenris is attempting to undo his own bindings, to get free, to help Kava. The ties behind him tear and he yanks his hands forward, pushing himself across the sand to grab his broadsword.

“Merrill, Isabela, get them out of here,” Erik tells the two women as he is freed, he motions to those in the cage. The two women hurry to the cage to release the prisoners as Erik follows after Fenris who rushes in the direction Kava went.

…............

Fenris and Erik hurry after Kava and they find her surrounded by the bodies of the bandits, all of them. Dead. And she stands victorious in the centre. Both men slow to a stop. Surprised by the sight. Both thinking that she was way outnumbered, that there was no hope for her to win that fight, yet here she is. She blows the loose hair from her eyes and nods, pleased that she actually used her training and remembered it. Though some of her moves need retuning. She's rusty. She spins the dagger in her hand, blood dripping from the edge.

“You can fight?” Erik asks surprised. To them, they saw her as the sweet store owner and healer, none of them even considered that she could actually take care of herself. She turns to face him and the others. “Why didn't you ever say?”

“It never came up” She answers and wipes the blade over her trousers to clear them of blood.

“I am sure it has” Erik argues. “I am sure we talked about fighting...” She shakes her head. “Oh, well....why didn't you tell us? You could have been out here...helping me....”

“That's why” She points out. “I like my store, I like what I do...I don't need to run around punching people” Erik sighs a little but nods.

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Erik asks her. “That was...incredible”

“My parents taught me” She admits as she slides her dagger away. Fenris watches her, concerned and confused by her lack of self-concern. She just ran into that fight with no thought of her own safety.

“What were you thinking?” Fenris scolds her, his voice wavering with how worried he was, how terrified he was watching her fight, he just burst, he doesn't know what he would have done if she'd gotten hurt. “You could have been hurt...or worse...” She stares at him a little, he really was worried about her. “Watching you...run into that fight”

“But I wasn't hurt” She assures him. “I do know what I am doing...”

“If something happened to you” he continues. “Do you know how many people would suffer?”

“Would you?” She asks him.

“Yes, of course, I would!” He snaps a little, she smiles softly at him. He looks away when he realises his outburst might have just implied how much he cares about her. Kava steps closer to him and hugs him. Fenris startles a little because he can't remember the last time someone hugged him. Or touched him in a way that didn't come with pain. He looks at Erik who motions with his arms for Fenris to hug her back. Fenris lifts his arms around Kava, his fingers playing with her hair a little. He closes his eyes and holds onto her. She's warm and soft and she's actually touching him, and it doesn't hurt and she is not flinching. She does not care that he's covered in lyrium tattoos, or that he is an elf, or that he hurts people. She just sees something in him. A softer side of him. She pulls back, gives him a small smile before walking away. Fenris lets out a breath. Erik is smirking at him, Fenris glares back at him. “Not a word” Fenris growls and follows after Kava, Erik chuckles and matches the elf's steps to walk at his side.

….........

Kava glances at Fenris as he and Erik wander back into the bandit camp, she stands with Merrill and Isabela who share a look. Erik pats Fenris' shoulder and then walks towards the girls.

“The prisoners?” He asks.

“Heading back to the city” Isabela answers. “And to the clinic....but they all seem to be in one piece”

“Good” Erik offers and turns to Merrill and Kava. “And what were you two doing out here by yourselves?”

“Gathering supplies” Merrill answers and shakes her satchel.

“Yeah, and she's a mage” Kava reminds him. “And I had my knife...we weren't defenceless” Erik nods.

“Yeah, I am starting to see that....” He admits and smirks at her. “Is that why you left your home?” He asks her, she sighs and shakes her head.

“No, no, my fighting skills were appreciated back home....” Kava tells him, he frowns at her.

“So why did you leave?” He counters, she taps her fingers on her arm.

“A crazy old woman puffed magic on me” She answers. “And I woke up outside of that cave”

“That's what happened?” Merrill asks her. “That is crazy”

“Yeah, it is” Isabela agrees. “Who knew....there was mystery and intrigue beneath those drab draws” Kava shoots her a look.

“Is that part of why you can't go home?” Erik asks her, Kava nods.

“I can't leave Kirkwall” She admits. “I've tried...I physically cannot get out of the city maybe it is something she did to me...”

“You can't leave at all?” Erik asks her.

“Yeah” She answers and nods. “I am making do, I think I am doing okay in Kirkwall” Erik smiles. “I have a good business.....I help people, I have great friends...” She looks at Fenris who gives her a soft smile. “Yeah, I am okay here,” She tells Erik who nods.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Three

Erik follows Kava around her store, his eyes pleading with her. She is trying her best to ignore him, because she is not in the mood to celebrate anything. She just wants to spend the night with her flowers and not stuck in the Hanged Man where she struggles to breathe without throwing up. She's still not a fan of the tavern.

“Come on” Erik teases as Kava moves along her stock and makes a note of what needs restocking. “We're leaving for the Deep Roads in a few days, this is the last chance to spend time together....all of us, to have a drink, play some cards”

“You do that every night” She teases, he chuckles and nods. That is true.

“But this will be the last time for who knows how long” He argues, she sighs a little.

“Fine” She agrees. “I will come to your bon voyage party,” She tells him. “Will you grab those empty vials?” She asks, he turns and sees the case of them. He moves to them. “Okay, so I assume everyone will be there” She adds, he nods.

“Yeah...” He suddenly smirks. “Even Fenris” She glances at him.

“Don't smile like that” She scolds. “Goddess, you and Merrill” She adds.

“Goddess?” He asks her. She waves him off and shakes her head. He sets the box down on her counter as she counts out elfroot leaves. “So tonight...you'll be at the Hanged Man?”

“I said I would be” She answers and looks at him.

“And you'll have fun?” He asks, she groans and gives him a look.

“I will try” She answers. “But you know Wicked Grace isn't my game....”

“I thought Fenris was teaching you” He points out, she shrugs.

“It didn't really work out...” She argues and walks away from him. He watches her.

“What did he do now?” He asks her, she sighs and shrugs.

“It was before the whole Wounded Coast incident...I just...” She lets out a breath.

“Just what?” Erik counters, she taps her fingers on the counter and looks at him.

“I keep thinking he is going to kiss me...and then he doesn't” She admits.

“So why don't you kiss him?” Erik asks her.

“Because of who he is” She answers, he frowns at her. “He's been told what to do for as long as he can remember. Forced to do things. I'm not going to force a kiss on him, he has to take the first step, it has to be his choice...”

“That's not the same thing,” He tells her, she shrugs a little and sets the elfroot aside.

“Is that all?” She asks him, he sighs and gives her a look. Stubborn. The two of them.

“I will see you tonight” he warns her, because if she doesn't turn up, he is going to come looking for her. He turns and leaves. Kava runs her fingers through her hair and shakes her head.

….....

Erik sees Kava first when she walks into the backroom of the Hanged Man. She smiles a little at him as he moves closer to her, to greet her. He honestly thought she might have changed her mind. That he would have to go and get her instead. But he is pleased she is here, that all of his friends are together to say goodbye, for now. The Deep Roads is going to be a long trip and he can't take everyone with him, it would have been too costly and he only had enough coin for him plus three to go.

“You came” Erik hugs Kava who hums and hugs him back, her arms around him. He chuckles and pulls back. “Honestly thought you would find a way out of it”

“I thought about it” She admits and shrugs. “But you are right, this will be the last time we are all together for some time...” He nods. “So I had to come” he pokes her cheek fondly and nods for her to join the others.

….........

Fenris' eyes are on Kava throughout the whole night, the way she moves, the way she smiles at her friends. Something shifted between them at the coast. A sort of knowing between them both. His outburst. Their hug. He wishes it was as simple as him telling her how he feels, but he can't bring himself to bring her down into his world like that. His history has ruined him in ways he probably doesn't even know yet. Isabela whispers something to Fenris who shoots her a look, she shrugs and then leaves the back room, Fenris watches her go, glances to Kava who laughs with Carver, the young man's hand on her arm. Fenris clenches his jaw a little, jealously flaring in him. He stands from his seat and follows after Isabela. Erik drops into the seat on Kava's other side, Carver picking up his cards from the table.

“You figured out how to play yet?” Erik teases Kava who sticks her tongue out at him.

“No” She answers. “But it is fun to watch you and Carver lose all your money” She adds, he laughs and sets his arm over the back of her chair. “Hawke” She starts softer, he hums. “I think you were right” Kava admits to Erik, he frowns at her. “About Fenris, the best way to go about this, to stop tiptoeing around one another, is if one of us just makes the first move, and I don't think it is going to be him” Erik nods a little. “So I am going to kiss him. And we'll see what happens....”

“You're going to make a very adorable couple,” Erik tells her, she snorts.

“Nothing has happened yet” She counters, he shrugs.

“But it will” He draws out teasingly. “Now go get him” He nudges her, she glances around for Fenris but he's gone.

“Where did he go?” She asks.

“He left after Isabela to find whiskey” Merrill answers and motions to the door from across the table. 

"Go get him, Kay" Carver tells her with a smirk, she hits his arm lightly as she stands. She takes a breath and nods to herself before heading out of the room. 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Four

Fenris takes the drink offered by Isabela as she pours them both a drink. She's had enough of Fenris and Kava dancing around one another, she wants to do something about it. She is starting with Fenris because he is the most stubborn and will be the hardest to talk to about this. She lets out a breath and stares at him, he already knows. He knows what she is wanting to talk about. He has not been subtle about Kava at all.

“I know” He stops her before she even starts, he's already had Erik talking to him about Kava, and even Carver said something. He knows.

“Why are you hesitating with her?” Isabela asks him. “You like her, she likes you....all the ingredients are there...smooch uglies already”

“It's not that simple” Fenris argues, she shoots him a look. “I am...an elf, a slave..”

“Former” She corrects.

“I have these....” He looks at his arms, ignoring her statement. “Markings...”

“She looks at you and doesn't see any of those things” Isabela argues. “Kava isn't like that...you know she isn't...” He looks at her. “She knows that stuff, but she doesn't care, she still likes you...what is the real problem here?” He sighs and closes his eyes and debates telling her the real reason why he has yet to make any kind of move on Kava.

“I have never...” He struggles to admit this, especially to Isabela, but she is probably the only person who can help him here.

“Never what?” Isabela asks, he huffs and turns away from her. “Been with a woman?” She asks getting a little excited and smirks at him.

“No, I've done _**that**_ ” Fenris argues. “I've just never....” Isabela raises an eyebrow and he sighs as he turns back to her. “Kissed one”

“What?” Isabela asks.

“It wasn't a requirement for those moments....” He answers, defending himself. “And I don't have any memories from before that, so I don't know....”

“Alright” Isabela stops him. “I get it...” She steps closer to him. “That's all you are worried about?” Fenris groans and looks at her. “Only one way to fix that...go and kiss her” She points out.

“What if...it's bad?” He asks. “What if I am bad?”

“It won't matter” She counters. He looks away from her and closes his eyes. “You want to practice?” She asks him. “I can give you some pointers”

“You mean like you and me....” He starts, she nods.

“Look, if you are that worried about this as much as you seem to be, then maybe the only way to help you get over yourself so you can go and kiss that insanely hot redhead” Fenris chuckles a little. “Is to do this...”

“Fine” He agrees.

“So come on, show me what we're working with here,” She tells him as she wraps her hand around the back of his neck. Isabela kisses him, and whilst it's nice for Fenris, it doesn't feel right. He feels like he is betraying Kava just by doing this, though he is doing it for her, for them. Isabela pulls back from him. “That wasn't so bad” She assures him. “How was that for you?” She asks him, Fenris nods.

“Very enlightening” But it's not him that answers, Isabela and Fenris turn to find Kava in the doorway, her eyes sad as she looks at Fenris. His heart breaks knowing that she saw that, and probably, most likely misunderstood the whole thing.

“Kava” Isabela starts, Kava shoots her a look before she leaves. Fenris hangs his head. “What are you doing?” Isabela scolds him. “Go after her, now...” Fenris nods and leaves after Kava.

….......

Kava can't believe she let this happen. She was supposed to be concentrating on going home not....catching feelings for anyone, she let herself get distracted, she let herself get complacent and settled. And she felt that because of him. She let go of the idea of returning home because she got close to him. To all of them. One way or another she is going to find a way home. All feelings of settling here are gone. She wants to go home. She wants her parents.

“Kava” Fenris states, trying to call out to her but she is not stopping. He knows why this bothers him so much, it's also why he was so worried about never kissing someone before, because he cares about Kava, he is attracted to her, fond of her. He touches her arm, curls his fingers around her.

“Don't touch me” She scolds him as she pulls her arm out of his grip. “Don't...”

“That was not what it looked like...” he argues, she scoffs and shakes her head. How many times has that line been used in her world? Men, in every world, are nothing but pain. She shakes her head again, her eyes welling with tears. How stupid of her.

“Forget it,” She tells him as she takes a step back. “You can do whatever you want, with whoever the hell you want....” She lets out a disappointed breath and walks away. This time, Fenris doesn't follow her.

…..........

Kava slams the store door behind her and heads up to the roof to be alone. It's not like there was anything between them, officially, but she thought she read that right, obviously not. Every time they were together, there was something there. Her flowers and plants flutter around her, sensing her unease. She clenches her fist at her side, nails digging into her palm. She is such an idiot. What was she thinking? Getting attached to those around her. She could leave any day now and then what? It would hurt. She would miss them. Feel unattached to both worlds because of her connections. She throws out a hand and her plants curl as they grow slightly. Her powers fluctuating with her mood. Black clouds roll in above her and fire licks at her fingers. She takes a few deep breaths and drops onto the ground, pulling her knees to her chest, arms tight around them as she rocks slightly. She can't believe she read so much into what they shared.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Five

Fenris takes the steps to Kava's store, he had given her the night to calm down. Just to take some time. He goes to open the door but finds it locked. He frowns. Not once since she opened it has Kava ever locked this door. But now she has. To keep him out. He is never going to forget that look in her eyes. When she had seen him with Isabela, but it wasn't what she thought it was, and he wants to explain, he needs to explain to her. He needs to let her know that he was doing it for her, for them. Because he was too much of a coward to just tell her about his insecurities. He should have spoken to Kava about them first. He knocks on the door and takes a breath as he waits. Can hear her footsteps inside of the store. Knows that she is in there.

“Kava” He states. “Please, just let me explain” He places his hand on the door. “It's not what you saw...” But she doesn't open the door for him, doesn't answer him. He lets out a breath and shakes his head. He didn't really think she would. But he thought he would try. He had to try. He presses his forehead to the door and then walks away.

........

Erik settles on taking Carver, Varric, and Fenris with him to the Deep Roads, Carver is his brother, they've been through a lot together; the whole trip is arranged by Varric's brother so it makes sense to take Varric, and Fenris asked to go, begged to go. He knows that something happened between Kava, Fenris, and Isabela but none of them are talking about it.

“What did you do?” Erik asks Fenris who's eyes are on Kava as she says goodbye to Carver who hugs her tightly.

“It doesn't matter” Fenris whispers and looks down. He is pretty sure that he has lost her, that any chance of happiness has gone with her, because she will not let him explain, she will not let him put it right.

“You are both my friends” Erik starts. “Is this going to make me pick sides?”

“No” Fenris assures him. “You do not have to pick sides...” He looks back across at Kava, her eyes flickering to meet his. Pain reflected back in both of them. She looks away first.

“Fenris” Erik whispers. “What did you do?”

“I went to the pirate for help” Fenris admits. “Kava misunderstood something she saw and now, will not talk to me, will not let me explain”

“We are leaving for the Deep Roads, we could be gone for months, don't let this fester, fix this...” Erik scolds him. “You are both my friends, and I have suffered watching you both pine for one another, you do not get to screw this up”

“I didn't do it on purpose” Fenris defends himself. “And my....life is not your concern” Erik chuckles.

“You were going to say _love_ ” Erik teases, Fenris growls at him. “It's okay to admit that, Fenris, you deserve it, you are free to make your own choices and form connections, fall in love....have a life...” Fenris smiles a little. “By not doing any of that...Danrius wins....and we don't want him to win”

“No” Fenris agrees. Bartrand, the main sponsor and head adventurer for their Deep Roads trip, appears behind Erik and Fenris.

“You fellas ready to go?” Bartrand asks them.

“Can we have a few more minutes?” Erik asks him.

“No, no time to lose....let's go” Bartrand snaps his fingers a little. Erik glares at him and looks at Fenris who is watching Kava walk away from the group.

“I'm sorry, Fenris, maybe you can talk to her when we get back” Erik whispers, Fenris nods a little and sighs.

…....

Kava leans on the wall of her roof, her fingers gripping tightly to the stone. She's actually crying over everything. It just all hit her, hard. Being away from her family. Being stuck here. Fenris. She really needs her mother right about now. Natasha would kick his ass. She would kick his ass hard. And yeah, it might just make her feel better for what happened.

“Kava?” Isabela asks behind her.

“Go away,” Kava tells her. “How did you even get in? The door was locked” Kava complains as she turns to Isabela.

“I have a talent for getting into places I shouldn't be”

“I had no idea” Kava offers dryly whilst shooting Isabela a look.

“It wasn't what it looked like” Isabela argues.

“Go away” Kava snaps a little. “Just leave me alone...” Isabela looks at her sadly and then nods. Kava is still too upset to talk about this, and Isabela will keep trying whilst Fenris is away to talk to her, to put things right.

…........

**Months Later:**

Fenris lingers at the back of Kava's store but she's busy and he doesn't want to disturb her so he just stays at the back of the store, watching her work. He just needed to see her. He hasn't even been home yet, just came straight here. Everything that could, did go wrong in the Deep Roads. Betrayed. Stranded. Lost. Death. It had it all. And he missed her. Missed being around her. Talking with her. She looks up from her customer and straight at him. He gives her a small smile but she just turns away from him and goes back to work. He sighs. He thought being away might make it better or at least soften things, it hasn't. She is still angry at him. And he doesn't blame her. He knows he made a mistake. Erik pats his shoulder as he arrives and Fenris looks at him.

“What are you doing here?” Fenris asks Erik, he looks exhausted, and he is, emotionally and physically.

“I came to tell her about Carver” Erik whispers. Fenris nods a little. “I know they were close...have you talked to her yet?” Fenris shakes his head.

“No...and I don't think she is going to let me” He admits as he looks back at Kava. Fenris shakes his head and then leaves the store, Kava watches him leave, her eyes sad. Erik knows he is about to make that worse. He has to tell her that Carver died. That he got his own brother killed for coin.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Three Years Later:**

Kava ties some string around a bouquet of roses. It turns out, they are one of her most loved products. Husbands buy them for their wives. Boyfriends for their girlfriends. Girlfriends for their girlfriends. It's a good product. No matter what world, roses are always romantic. And it is one of the only things she asks coin for. She lets out a sad sigh and sets the roses into a basket. Her eyes are sad and mournful. She has accepted that she is not leaving this place. She has been here four years now. Four very long, very drawn out years. And nothing has changed. No one has come. Her portals still won't let her leave. And no books talk of inter-realm travel. She is stuck. Trapped here. And the last three years have been her hardest. Everything that happened with Fenris just pained her enough that she kind of gave up. She survives, day to day, but that is all. She works. Sleeps. Eats. Keeps to herself. Basically, shut herself down. And every day, she wonders how Natasha and Clint are doing, probably better than she is considering they have each other and they are not completely alone like she is.

…........

Clint sits in a cell on the Raft, a floating prison in the middle of the ocean. It's been a long few years. After losing Kava, Natasha struggled. Her heart was broken. And in the end, their relationship struggled to. Plus all the stress of the Avengers and Shield just added to it. Clint took time away from it all to follow leads for Kava across the globe, anything and everything he checked. But nothing. Still nothing. No sign of her anywhere. They did consider the possibility that Hydra had her again, but they have since been eradicated and they didn't have her. He tried everything to keep things good with Natasha, but everything for her hurt without her daughter. Every week, every month that passed with nothing just broke Natasha more and more. He looks at the weaved bracelet around his wrist, the last thing Kava gave him before she disappeared. The greens and reds weaved around purple. A sign of unity. A sign of family. He lets out a breath and lays back on the cot bed. Everything went wrong after she left.

…...........

Kava looks to the doorway of her store when the door opens. Varric walks in first, his crossbow on his back. Behind him, Merrill and then Fenris enter. Kava lets out a breath and looks away from them. She has successfully avoided Fenris for three years. She's avoided most of them.

“Are you ready to go, Red?” Varric asks her, she hums and grabs her satchel and her cloak from the countertop. She asked for help because she received a letter asking for her help on the Coast, and with the presence of the tal vashoth qunari increasing, she didn't want to go alone. Fenris steps closer to her, wanting to say something, anything to her. She grabs her cloak and pulls it one.

“Let's go,” Kava tells them, Fenris motions to a crate beside her.

“This one?” Fenris asks, she nods and he picks up the crate.

“How have you been?” Varric asks Kava who hums a little and nods as they leave her store. “We've barely seen you”

“I have been busy” She answers, her fingers clutching to the strap of her bag. Fenris' eyes look over her, whilst she has avoided him, he has kept an eye on her. On how she has changed in the last three years. Her clothing for starters. She now wears a brown dress, brown scarf and hood, and black leggings that leave her feet almost bare to the ground. She looks more settled, fits in more. But something about her is broken. Pained. She is in pain. And he knows he is part of the reason why. She barely talks to anyone outside of her customers. He broke her heart. Of course, it is more than just that, she is hurt because it's been four years and she is still stuck here in this stupid city.

…...

Everyone can feel the tension between Kava and Fenris as they make their way to the location on the coast. It's thick and heavy and awkward. Fenris glances at Kava at his side, walking side by side but completely ignoring him. He hates himself for what he did. How much he hurt someone he cares about. But if she just let him explain what happened.

“Thank you for asking me to come along, Kava,” Fenris tells her as he walks at her side.

“Why wouldn't I?” She counters, her eyes staying away from him. “More the merrier.” She mutters.

“I just... am pleased. To see you. That's all.” Fenris offers, she hums a little.

“Smooth,” Varric tells Fenris who glares at him.

“Oh. I think it's sweet.” Merrill adds. Kava sighs a little and looks at Fenris.

“I just asked for anyone” She admits. “I didn't ask specifically for you” Fenris looks at her. “In fact, I am pretty sure I told Erik not to send you” Fenris nods a little and looks away. He deserves that. Kava sighs and shakes her head. She didn't want to argue with him or have this out in front of her friends, she didn't even mean to snap at him. She's just tired. So very tired.

“Guys” Merrill warns as templars close in on them, leaving hiding places. Ambushing them. Fenris, Varric, and Kava now notice the templars.

“It's a trap” Varric offers.

“Clearly” Fenris agrees as he counts out the templars around them. Kava pulls Merrill closer to her, knowing that will be the one to get hurt here, possibly she is the target being the only mage among them. Kava pulls her sword from her belt and holds it out at her side. She had started using the sword Cullen gave her over the small dagger, just because it looks better, cuts better, intimidates better. She tries to keep herself between Merrill and the templars as she fights with Fenris, who is very reluctant to leave her side, keeping close as he wields his broadsword. Kava swings her sword at the templar who blocks it with his own before he unleashes a smite, sending Kava onto her backside and gasping. She's never felt anything like that before, like all her energy has instantly been pulled from her and everything around her spins. Merrill throws out a stonefist spell that throws a large rock straight at the templar, he flies backwards and Merrill rushes to Kava.

“Smite” Merrill shouts as she touches Kava's shoulder, the redhead struggling to get back to her feet. The smite from the templar having drained all magical energy from within her. Fenris snaps his head around and sees Kava on her knees. His tattoos light up and he fights with increased vigour and anger. They've hurt her and he will not let that stand. Varric's crossbow twangs with every bolt fired, aiding Fenris, not that he needs it. He's tearing through them like they are nothing. Merrill helps Kava sit up as Fenris cuts down the last templar.

“This really sucks” Kava complains as she flops onto her back. “What the hell was that?” Merrill pulls her up again and nods.

“It was a smite,” Merrill tells her. “That means you have magic....”

“Urm...no” Kava argues. “I'm not a mage” Fenris slides his sword away and moves to her as Merrill struggles to get Kava to her feet, Merrill is only a tiny little elf and Kava is a dead weight.

“I've got her” Fenris assures Merrill as he reaches down and grabs Kava's wrist. He pulls her up to her feet. “Are you okay?” he asks her, she hums and nods a little before slouching against his side. “Kava?” He asks holding her up.

“We need to get her to the clinic” Varric offers as he sets his crossbow onto his back. “Let Anders look over her” Fenris grumbles a little but agrees, Kava's health is at risk, and as much as he hates to admit it, Anders is her best shot at recovering. Fenris turns his hold on Java and lifts her up into his arms. She groans against his shoulder.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Varric goes on ahead to warn Anders that they are coming, he might also have gathered everyone else. Their favourite little potions master is suffering and they are all worried about her, all want to check on her, see that she is okay. Merrill walks in first and pauses, Fenris almost stumbling into her back and dropping Kava against his side. He frowns a little. 

“Really?” Fenris asks, noticing how cramped the back room of the clinic is, everyone is pushed into it. “You don't think telling everyone was a little over the top?” He asks Varric who shrugs back at him.

“Here,” Anders tells Fenris as he pats the cot. “What happened?”

“We were ambushed by templars” Merrill admits as Fenris sets Kava on the cot. “They hit Kava with a smite, she took it pretty hard.....”

“But she's not a mage” Erik points out. “She shouldn't have any reaction to a smite”

“Maybe she is a mage” Anders counters as he moves to Kava to check on her, his hand glows as he waves over her, most mages come out of a smite just fine, they are tired for a few days, takes a while for their magic to return to them. “How do you feel?”

“Really tired...” She answers. “And wobbly...dizzy” He nods, that sounds about normal for a smite. 

“She's going to be fine” Anders assures them. “She just needs to rest...” He turns back to the others. “Smites only work on mages...because it pulls on the magical energy within them” Merrill watches Kava as she pulls off her long gloves, revelling her wrists, she groans and flexes her fingers.

“She's a dryad” Merrill points out as she touches the marks on Kava's wrist, she takes Kava's wrist and shows the others. “They are usually covered in these markings....”

“She's not green” Fenris counters. “You are wrong” Merrill looks at him.

“I'm not saying she is a full dryad...” She argues. “But there have been stories of them leaving the forest to....breed with others, humans, elves....”

“And the mage side is a manifestation of her human or elf side?” Anders inquires.

“Maybe she has no idea she is a mage” Merrill adds. “Because she thinks her magic is just....her dryad side” Kava rolls her eyes as she listens to them talking about her as if she isn't sat just right there.

“I don't know” She snaps a little and the small room falls silent, she looks away from them. “I have no idea what I am....” She sits up, swings her legs around to sit on the cot, her arm around herself. “It was just....powers...” They are all staring at her, Erik steps closer to her, his eyes softening. No wonder she has been quiet about herself all these years, if she actually has no idea. 

“Kay?” Erik asks her. She sighs.

“I don't remember much of anything before I was eleven years old” She admits. “All I know is that I was held captive by some very bad men who...did things to me....hurt me...” She clenches her jaw, Fenris' eyes sadden a little. “I was rescued by the woman that became my mother...Nothing before that matters” She slides from the cot and to her feet. “Where is my bag?” She asks as she looks for her bag, she grabs it from the crate and then stumbles out of the room.

“So what if she is a dryad and a mage?” Erik offers. “What does that change?” He looks around his friends. “She is our friend...she is still the same person....” They murmur among themselves. Erik turns to the broody elf. “Fenris?” Erik asks him, out of all of them, Fenris is the one that would have an issue with this.

“As if this will change anything” Isabela teases. “He's madly in love with her”

“She hates me” Fenris reminds Isabela with a slight glare.

“That isn't my fault” Isabela points out. “You could have just told her the truth....”

“I've been trying, she won't even talk with me” Fenris defends and shrugs. He glances to the door and then leaves, following Kava out. Erik shakes his head and smirks a little.

“I wish they'd just bang and get it over with” Isabela complains.

…..........

Fenris doesn't get very far when he finds Kava. She is not ready to walk around on her own, her magic still returning. She leans in the doorway catching her breath. Fenris makes his way towards her as she tries to push herself up to leave. He takes her arm and pulls it around his shoulder, she keeps her eyes down, his arm then sliding around her waist to keep her upright against his side.

“This changes everything” She comments. “All this time, I thought it was just....” She huffs a little. “I **am** a mage” She admits sadly. “And I know how you feel about mages” She points out, he nods. "You must hate me now" She adds, he shakes his head. 

"No" He argues, she closes her eyes. "That doesn't mean that I feel that way about you” he whispers, she looks at him. “It doesn't change anything” he assures her. “Let me help you home” he states, she nods and leans into his side.


	31. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Fenris helps Kava up the stairs to her little roof home, it's changed over the years too. More flowers. More plants. More comfort for her. But also a real bed, and a couch, and tables, wardrobe. She's managed to get them all on the roof and still make it look more like a bedroom. The flowers and vines have created a de-facto roof that protects her and her belongings from the elements but allows in a lot of light. It also makes Fenris realise he has not been up here in three years. Kava stumbles a little as she wiggles free of his hold. Her feet still unsteady as she makes her way to the firepit in the centre of the room. She drops to her knees and adjusts the wood logs piled together.

“No point in hiding it any more” She whispers as she holds up her hand to produce a flame but only manages a spark before it fizzles out. She groans and curls her fingers into her palm, Fenris glances to her and her hand.

“It's the smite” he offers. “It will be a while until your magic returns” she nods a little and stares at the fire pit. “Do you need me to do it?” he asks her, she nods and leans back from the fire, without her magic she cannot do anything, she relied on it for everything without realising just what she had. He moves closer to her and she shrinks a little. “I have been meaning to talk to you about what happened with Isabela” He admits, she sighs and moves away from the fire and to her flowers, not at all wanting to talk about what she knows is coming. Fenris lights the fire and then stands, watching her trying to flee from him. “Kava” he scolds a little, she closes her eyes. “You have spent the last three years avoiding me” he reminds her, she nods, because she has. Upset and hurt by the thing with Isabela, and it festered, every day sinking into her deeper, but so did the concept of letting herself get too attached to these people, because she has been avoiding them all. Realising that if she was to leave, she would miss them, and it would hurt more. So she pulled back, put distance between them and her. And she still misses them. “Allow me to please explain now” He adds.

“Do you want some coffee?” She asks as she picks up a jar of coffee beans before looking at the tea leaves in the jar next to them. “Or tea...I can make some tea”

“Coffee sounds great” he assures her, sensing her nerves. Being around him, talking about what happened between them. With Isabela. She doesn't want to hear that he would prefer to be with her. It's part of why she has avoided the two of them. He watches as she makes them both something to drink, her hands shaking with every movement, and he knows it is not all down to the smite. “The pirate was helping me,” He tells her as she holds out a mug of coffee to him. He takes it.

“And that help required a lip lock?” she takes a seat across from him, he nods. He has been going through this conversation in his head for years now, trying to work out how to tell her what happened without making himself sound...pathetic. He really likes her. But sitting in front of her now, nothing he has considered, no way of telling her why he had kisses Isabela is a good enough reason why he did it, and hurt her, she tried to hide it from him, that he had hurt her but he knows he did.

“Despite my experiences with Danarius, I had never kissed anyone” He starts, she softens a little. “And spending time with you....” he clears his throat and looks away from her. “It was something I found myself wanting to do with you, and there were moments when it felt like that would have been the idle progression...and I couldn't bring myself to...” he motions with his hands. “So Isabela offered to...teach me how to....” he leaves it there and she sighs a little.

“Svarlivyy el'f” She starts, he looks at her. He pulls a face a little and looks down seeing the sympathy on her face.

“I know it sounds ridiculous now” He is quick to tell her. “But she asked about....what was happening with us and it just came out that...” he sighs a little. It really does sound stupid now.

“You think you are the only one without experience in such matters?” she asks him.

“You are beautiful and young and kind, compassionate.......” She shakes her head, to stop him.

“How do you say it here?” She asks herself and then nods. “I am....untouched”

“How is that even possible?” he argues, she gives him a smirk as he looks down, a little ashamed of his outburst there. He honestly finds it hard to believe someone as beautiful and as kind as she is that no man has ever been with her.

“My mother saved me from torture and pain and after that, she wanted to protect me from it, from any form of hurt....to her, that meant no man would ever be good enough to...be with me” She explains. “She is a very formidable woman when her daughter's heart is involved” Fenris smiles a little, she shrugs and looks at the sky, she has really missed Natasha these last few years. Really needed her advice on everything going on. He leans forward a little. “Do you still...want to kiss me?” She whispers, he nods but she doesn't see it because her eyes are locked on the sky. But he is sure of. She is all he has thought about for the last three years. Pining for her. Dreaming about her. Every moment of every day has been filled with her. He's missed her too. With her avoiding him it's been hard to get an explanation given for what happened with Isabela, but it's done, it's better.

“I do” He voices for her, she lowers her head and eyes to him. “It, and you, is all I have thought about for the last three years” He admits to her.

“Now?” She counters, he smiles and nods again before he stands from his seat. She fiddles with her fingers a little, her own nerves seeping into her. He holds out his hand to her, she glances at it. He's waiting for permission. She smiles a little and places her hand into his. He takes her hand and pulls her up to her feet. He notes that she suddenly appears uncertain about this.

“What's wrong?” he asks her.

“Now I'm really nervous” She admits, he chuckles a little and brushes her hair back from her face. “If this is your....” He leans forward and kisses her before she talks herself out of it. She relaxes against him. He slides his hand around her waist and pulls her closer to him, her arms wrapping around his neck.


	32. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Kava lays with her head on Fenris' chest, his fingers thread into her hair. Her own fingers thread with his other hand resting on his stomach. He'd taken his armour off so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for them to lay together, and laying is all they are doing. She is untouched, never had a man touch her in any way, and he won't until she is ready. They can spend time together. Talk. Kiss. Watch the stars through the space in her floral roof that she'd opened for them. They kissed. Finally kissed. He feels lighter than he has in years. Knowing that everything is now right between them. He assumes this means she forgives him for what happened with Isabela. Though she didn't exactly say that she had. He strokes her hair a little and lets out a breath.

“You said people hurt you” He starts, she nods. “And your memories, they're gone?” She nods again. They are more similar than he ever realised. The only difference being that he freed himself, she was rescued, and she was a child when bad things happened to her. There is something about knowing that people dared to harm a child that bothers him, it would bother anyone, but when that child is someone he cares for, his blood boils.

“Before Natasha...my mother...” he nods a little. “Rescued me” Kava starts. “The people I was with, they liked to push the boundaries and limits of my powers...” She holds out her hand and her plants flutter and shift. “Of other things...” She shrugs. “The things they did....affected my memories...” She admits. “I have flickers and stuff from before them....and a few from further back.....I had a family, I think, but they were human...and that's all I have...” She shrugs and lifts her head to look down at him. “I came to terms with it a long time ago that I would never know who I was....what I was....it's been a pretty big day” She adds, her voice fading into a whisper. Fenris strokes her arm, comforting her.

…........

Kava stands looking down at the street below, silent. Not a soul in sight. It's eerie almost. She lets out a breath. Unable to sleep with all this new information in her head. It's spinning around in there. They called her a dryad because of her markings, which implies that she is from here, to begin with. It would explain why there was no one like her in her own world. Why she was one of a kind. She didn't belong there, to begin with. It makes more sense that she was born here, in Thedas, and then moved....or was taken....but that implies it is possible to go from here to there. This is her world. And Earth wasn't. Meaning that this is where she belongs. This is her world. Her people. They always have been.

“Why aren't you sleeping?” Fenris scolds as he sits up. She just stares down at her wrist. “Kava?” He stands and moves to where she is standing. “You should be resting....the mage said you need to rest”

“I couldn't sleep” She whispers as he touches the small of her back. She looks at him. “They said I was a dryad” he nods. “I don't know what that means,” She tells him. “I have no idea who I am any more”

“You are the same person that you were yesterday” He assures her.

“How can you say that? How can you even stand being anywhere near me when you hate what I am?” She asks him, his eyes sadden, hates that she can even believe he would suddenly hate her because of this.

“Everyone knows that dryad magic is different,” he tells her, she shoots him a look.

“I don't know that” She points out. “I don't know anything...” he touches her shoulders and moves his hand to her neck.

“Kava,” he tells her. “We'll figure it out”

“Have you...” She starts and then looks away from him. “Have you seen one? A dryad?”

“I've heard of them” He admits. “Never seen one, no” He looks at her. “Not many can say they have” she hums a little.

“Where do they live?” She asks.

“Forests. All over Thedas according to stories. Though their magic allows them to hide easily....” She looks at her wrist as he draws his fingers over the markings there. “And they are covered in these” He admits. “All over their bodies and their skin is said to be as green as spring grass” She watches him warmly. “They believe that nature is the way of life” He draws his hand up her arm softly. “That it must be respected...” She smiles a little.

“Well...I'm not all that different”

“No, you are not...” He agrees, he has seen how much she loves nature, respects it. It should have been more obvious that she was a dryad now that he thinks about it. She sighs a little and looks at him.

“Why don't you hate me now?” She asks him, he gives her a small smile.

“Because I know you” he assures her. “You would never use your magic to hurt someone...at least not someone that didn't deserve it” He shrugs a little, touches her cheek, brushing his fingers over her skin, she leans into his hand and closes her eyes. “I know you” He repeats. He doesn't. She knows he doesn't know her. Not everything. Not enough. She wraps her arms around her him as he sets his chin on the top of her head, her body curled into his.


	33. Chapter Thirty

Kava takes the next day to meander the market stalls, she needs to get out of her home, clear her head. Fenris tried his best to explain dryads to her but she is just still so wired about the idea that this is her world. That this place is her home. That someone stole her away, somewhere so far away. Behind her, Cullen approaches, he heard about her run-in with templars on the coast, he wants her to know that it wasn't something he ordered, there is no way he would ever do anything to hurt her.

“I heard what happened on the Coast” Cullen states as he reaches her side. “Kava?” he asks when she seems to ignore his presence, her eyes locked on a necklace on display, floral engravings on the small silver disk charm. “Are you alright?” She nods a little and shrugs, lifts her head to look at him, he can tell she has been crying, her eyes all red and puffy. “What's wrong?” he asks her. She shakes her head. Cullen grabs her arm and pulls her into an alley as she starts to cry, he figures she doesn't want to be seen balling her eyes out. “Kava” he whispers, she takes a shaky breath and looks up at him.

“I've been here for four years,” She tells him, he nods, he knows this. “And only now....do I know what I am” she touches her wrist, stroking the markings there. She looks down and closes her eyes.

“A dryad?” He asks, she snaps her eyes up to meet his.

“You knew?” She counters. He sighs and nods.

“Can we go back to your store? Talk over some tea?” She nods a little. “I will explain everything, I promise”

….........

Kava pours out two mugs of tea as Cullen looks around her store, he's been in here a few times over the years but only now does he really look. The other times he was more distracted by his sister being in front of him. Kava turns back to him.

“Here” She hands him the mug and he takes it from her. “You wanted to talk about....the dryad thing?” he nods. “How did you know? Why didn't you tell me?”

“Talking with you over the years” he starts. “I realised that you had no idea who you really are, Kava...I've been waiting for this day, for a long time, but I know you”

“Yes, we've met” She reminds him with a small smirk.

“No, I know you” He repeats. “I grew up with you” She frowns at him. “The first six years anyway.....”

“Cullen?” She asks him.

“My father, he brought home this tiny baby when I was a year old....she had bright red hair, and these golden green eyes....and that...” He points to the necklace around her neck. “Necklace” She sighs when she realises.

“You're my brother” She offers, he nods.

“We share a father, yes” He adds.

“What happened?” She asks him. “Why...why...?”

“When you were six, you were taken back by your mother” He admits. “Broke our father's heart...I'd never seen him like that before, never seen him cry before that day....he really loved you...we all did and you were just gone.......do you...remember us at all?” He asks her, she shrugs and shakes her head.

“I...my history is complicated...more so than I originally thought, but many of my memories from my childhood are missing...”

“Oh,” He whispers.

“I have flickers and stuff but nothing I can hold onto” She offers, he nods a little. “I'm sorry”

“No, no, it's okay,” he tells her. “It's not your fault” She gives him a sad smile. The store door opens and closes, Fenris walking in.

“What's going on?” Fenris asks, his eyes flickering between Kava and Cullen.

“Urm....we were just talking” Cullen answers, Fenris raises an eyebrow. Kava sighs knowing just what is going through Fenris' head.

“He's my brother” She admits, Fenris opens his mouth to say something but then stops himself because he has no idea what to say to that. “Turns out...he's know all along who I am and just kept it from me” Cullen looks at her.

“No, that's not...” He starts to argue.

“There has just been a lot of information thrown at me the last couple of days,” She tells them both as she grabs a bottle of wine from her shelf. She hums a little and then grabs two more.

“That's a lot of wine” Cullen points out, she shoots him a look.

“It is and I am going to drink it all and wake up in the morning and hope this whole thing is just a really freaky nightmare and I will wake up back in my own bed back at home....” She offers and then leaves, heading up to the roof.

“You're her brother” Fenris repeats, Cullen nods. “So are you a...dryad too?”

“No, no, that's just...Kava, we only share a father...”

“Oh, alright” Fenris states. “Because a templar with magic...that would be...”

“Impossible” Cullen adds. “And dryad magic is different...much more prohibited, the Chantry really doesn't like them”

“Are you going to turn her in?” Fenris asks as he steps closer to Cullen, intending on protecting Kava, he is not going to let anyone hurt her.

“I would never do that” Cullen answers, firmly. He hadn't even thought about it but he knows he wouldn't betray her like that, she's his family. “As long as she keeps her magic to herself and doesn't go flaunting it around where other templars might see...” Fenris nods. “They will kill her without question if they realise what she is” Cullen whispers and sighs. “I have to write to my sister, she has to know that Kava is aware now....” Cullen then leaves. Fenris' eyes drift up to the stairs leading to the roof. He can't leave her on her own.


	34. Chapter Thirty-One

Fenris as it turns out, is rather affectionate behind closed doors. He keeps a clear head out there, on the battlefield, always alert, but with Kava, on her roof, in her store. He likes to touch her. A hand on the small of her back. Fingers laced together. Brushing her hair back behind her ear. Now that he can touch her, he damn well is going to do just that. And she's been spending time at his mansion. Sleeping in his bed. In his shirt. Well...sort of his shirt. It's stolen. He stands in front of the fireplace, the heat warming his skin. He can hear Kava behind him, shuffling into the room.

“Fenris?” She asks as she moves towards him, he hums and looks at her. “What are you doing awake?”

“I was thinking” He admits and takes her hand, his fingers threading with hers as she joins him.

“About what?” She asks around a yawn, he smiles softly at her and brushes her hair back behind her ear.

“Three years” He answers, she frowns a little at him, unsure what he is talking about in her half-sleep state. “There's still no sign of Danarius” He elaborates and motions at his chair, she hums and moves towards it, she drops into it, curling up in it. “I'm beginning to wonder if he's finally given up”

“Don't tell me you're going to miss all the attention” She teases as she rests her cheek on the arm of the chair, he snorts a little and takes the seat across from her.

“Tell me something” He starts, she hums. “What do you do when you stop running?” She thinks on it a moment. She's never really run from anything. But she did get stuck. She supposes it is the same thing.

“You take a breath, look around....and start anew” She answers. That is what she did. She started a brand new life here.

“I don't know how” He admits.

“Fenris” She starts as she sits up a little. “You already did that” He frowns at her. “If you were still running you would have left years ago...” He looks away a little, thinking about that. She has a point. If he was still running he wouldn't have stayed. He hums and stands, moving closer to her, she raises an eyebrow at him. He motions for her to get up, she pouts but does push herself to her feet. Fenris takes her place in the chair and then takes her arm, pulling her down into his lap, she smiles and curls against his chest. “My first memory is receiving these markings” He admits as he strokes her hair. “The lyrium being branded into my flesh. The agony wiped away everything. Whatever life I had before I became a slave...It's lost.” He stops talking. “I shouldn't trouble you with this” He offers quietly. “My problems are not yours”

“Where I come from..” She starts. “We have this saying; a problem shared is a problem halved.” She shrugs a little. “If you tell me, I could help.....or give you a few more” He chuckles.

“Only a few?” He teases.

“It depends if I really work at it” He smiles into her hair.

“Tempting” He offers softly, they fall into a comfortable silence, so comfortable she almost falls asleep against him. “You're a beautiful woman, Kava” He starts, she jerks awake again and frowns up at him. “Was there no one back home that had your attention?” He asks her.

“I didn't quite catch that first part,” She tells him and then smirks, he chuckles.

“I don't need to repeat the obvious, I'm certain” He points out. “I'm an escaped slave, and an elf, living in a borrowed mansion. None of those things bothers you?” He asks her, she shakes her head and snorts.

“And I am a dryad mage that physically cannot leave the city, does that bother you?” He looks at her softly.

“You have me there” he agrees and pulls her closer to him. “Do you want to go back to bed?” He asks her, she nods.

….........

Kava stretches out on Fenris' bed as he pulls off his shirt to join her. She knows his markings bother him but she really likes them. They give him a distinguished attraction. Rugged and tough, and she really likes that apparently. He motions for her to stop hogging the bed and she smirks and curls up, giving him space to climb in. He kisses her, his arm wrapping around her waist to pull her closer.

“You know..” She starts as she places her hand on his chest. “Seen as we're sharing personal stuff. There is probably something I should tell you too” he touches her hand and frowns at her. She figures that she should tell someone, and who better than the person who is comfortable enough to tell her stuff about his troubled past. It's only fair that she is as honest with him as he is with her. “It's going to sound really crazy” She offers and sits up. “But...” She groans.

“Kava, you can tell me everything,” He tells her. She nods.

“You know how I am not from here” he nods. “Well, it's a little more complicated than that. A lot more complicated” She takes a breath. “Okay, so...Imagine Thedas is one world...” She holds up a hand and waves a little. “And where I am from is...” She holds up her other hand. “Another world”

“Another world?” He draws out a little. She nods. “I...” he frowns as he processes this. He's never heard of such a thing. But in a world that has magic, and the fade, and lyrium tattoos, and dragons, how can he turn his nose up at something like this existing, and he knows she's not a liar. He then realises something. “But...Cullen...”

“Yes,” She agrees. “He is my brother, which means I was born here” She waves the first hand. “And somehow, when I was a child...I ended up here” She waves the second hand. “And then years later...An old woman threw magic at me and I wake up...back...here” She waves her first hand again. “Home...apparently”

“But you want to go back to...?” he touches her second hand.

“I don't know” She admits. “I thought I did, when I thought it was my home....my mother, my father, they are both there but...” She sighs. “It's been four years” She reminds him. “I've read books, I've tried talking to the mages without, you know, telling them, I've tried portaling out...”

“Wait, what?” He stops her. “Portaling?” He asks her, she hums and nods.

“Oh, right, it's part of my plant thing, using chloro-energy” He frowns. “Plant energy” She offers with a smile. “I can open pathways between places...” He stares at her a little. “Wanna see?” She asks him, he nods a little. Still a little unsure. She jumps from the bed and takes a breath, she holds out her hand, pulling on the chloro-energy within the mansion, there is a reason she has been bringing over plants and decorating his place with them. Vines and flowers curl and wrap around one another as she opens the portal. She gives Fenris a look before stepping through the open portal. Erik's scream echoes through the portal and Kava hurries back through it, it closes behind her. “Hawke was in the bath” She teases, Fenris chuckles and catches her as she jumps on the bed.

“That was amazing” he whispers. “Why don't you travel like that all the time?”

“I do” She answers. “I mean I have to be careful, but if I am on my own...I use my portals, why do you think I get everywhere really quick?” he chuckles and strokes her cheek.

“You're amazing...”

“And you are sure that it doesn't bother you?” She asks him, he nods.

“Dryad magic, it comes from nature, not the fade, it's different.....it's beautiful” he whispers and leans closer, brushing his lips over hers. She hums against his lips.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Two

Fenris picks up Kava's cloak as she ties her hair back. Ready for the day. She has to get up and ready earlier because she has further to walk to get to her store when she stays with him. She lets out a breath and turns to him. She needs to ask him not to talk to the others about what she told him. She's not ready for anyone else to know just yet. Just him.

“So it goes without saying, but I am going to anyway” Kava starts. “What we talked about....me being from...not here, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone” Fenris nods.

“I won't” he helps her on with her cloak. “Mostly because I am still working through it myself” She nods a little. She gets that. It was big news and something that even she needed to adjust to. She can't imagine how he must be feeling about this. “Why did you tell me?” he asks her, she shrugs a little.

“You've been rather open with me about your past” She answers, he nods. “And I trust you” he looks at her surprised. “And I figured if we are...sort of together then you should know the truth, that I should be honest with you, in the same way that you have been with me” He gives her a small smile and steps closer to her. “That probably sounds really stupid” She adds, he shakes his head.

“No” He assures her. “No, it is not stupid” he threads his fingers with hers at her side. “I trust you too” he admits to her. “And it means a lot...that you told me...” he nudges her nose before he kisses her, his arm curling around her waist. She hums and smiles against his lips, his palm flattens again her spine, holding to her tightly as they kiss.

“What do you have planned for today?” She asks when he pulls back.

“I am helping Varric with something, he did not elaborate as to what” Fenris admits. “What about you?”

“I have a plant for Erik” She answers. “And then I should be spending some time with Cullen, to apologise for the way things have been...I have been avoiding him” She shrugs a little. “He's just a reminder that...the place I thought was my home...wasn't...” She looks down a little. Fenris places his fingers under her chin and lifts her face. “I've always known that Natasha and Clint weren't my parents, but I assumed...”

“I know” he whispers softly.

“Somehow” She starts. “I went from being here to being there....it's happened before....which means that there has to be a way...for me to go back” He nods a little. Whilst he doesn't want her to leave, he wants her to be happy, and if her going back will make her happy, then he will let her go. He can see the toll it's taken on her, being away from the people she calls her parents, being away from her friends. “I should go,” She tells him as she picks up her satchel. “I will see you later” She assures him, he nods and watches as she leaves.

…......

Erik has moved up in the world since his trip to the Deep Roads. He got his family mansion back from slavers in Hightown, so literally moving up in the world of Kirkwall. It's nice. Big. Very ostentatious for Hawke. And he even has dwarves living with him. Two that he had met on his trip with Bartrand and then basically followed him home. Then never left.

“Bodahn” She greets as the dwarf opens the door, he smiles at her.

“I will fetch Serah Hawke, come in” He offers and heads into the house, Kava steps into the house and closes the door behind her.

“Hey” Erik greets leaving the library off the side of the main foyer. “What are you doing here?”

“I got you something,” Kava tells Erik who raises an eyebrow at her. “To say sorry for popping in on you in the bath” She offers with a sweet smile, he relaxes and smiles back. He can't stay mad at her. “And for Carver” She adds sadly. “It's sort of a memorial thing” He takes the offered pot from her. “It's the one he liked” He nods and gives her a sad smile.

“Thank you” he offers and looks at the plant. “This means a lot...” He glances back into the house and then back at Kava. “Look...Mother made way too much food, I was going to invite everyone around anyway, but you are here now...” She nods.

“I would love to” She assures him, he smiles in thanks and then sets the plant on a table.

“I am going to round up the others, mother is in the kitchen,” He tells her, kisses her cheek and heads out the door. Kava frowns a little and looks at the door.

“Just like that?” She asks and then shrugs. “Okay,” She turns and heads deeper into the house.

…...................

Kava finds Leandra in the kitchen working over a huge pot pan, Erik wasn't kidding when he said she did way too much food. There is enough here to feed all of them, twice.

“Kava” Leandra greets warmly and wipes her hands on her apron to hug Kava, she chuckles and hugs the woman back. “It's so lovely to see you again,” Leandra tells her.

“And you” Kava counters. “It smells amazing in here”

“It's an old family recipe...” Leandra offers as she stirs at the pan. “Something my mother taught me...oh, so many years ago”

“Oh, come on” Kava teases. “You barely look old enough to be Erik's mother” Leandra chuckles a little and waves her off. “Can I help?” Kava asks her, Leandra nods and motions to a knife and some carrots.

“Nice big pieces,” Leandra tells her, Kava hums and picks up the knife to help her cook.


End file.
